Exspecta inexspectata
by Hibarii
Summary: Aomine dowiaduje się, że jest jedynym bliskim krewnym syna swojej zmarłej w wypadku kuzynki. Mały Tetsu ląduje pod jego opieką i Aomine musi odnaleźć się w roli opiekuna. Nie obejdzie się rzecz jasna bez pomocy hałaśliwego przyjaciela.
1. Musimy sobie jakoś radzić

**Słowem wstępu:** _Tekst będzie składał się na pewno z 5 części, choć możliwe, że się rozrosną, jeżeli się nie zmieszczę tak jak zaplanowałam. Nie wiem, czy komuś się spodoba. Jest to bardzo prosty, bez specjalnych zwrotów akcji fick, składający się z wielu scenek lepszych bądź gorszych, zależy od gustów. Mnie osobiście pisze się go przyjemnie, zabawnie się wymyśla i ogólnie jestem z niego raczej zadowolona. Jak wspominałam, porywający akcją nie jest, ale może kogoś zainteresuje._

_Wraz z przebiegiem opowiadania, pojawi się wątek shounen-ai i nie, bynajmniej nie AoKuro. :D_

* * *

Część 1 „Musimy sobie jakoś radzić."

.

Stęknął z niezadowoleniem, gdy w jego śnie pojawił się niespodziewanie drażniący uszy dźwięk. O co, do licha, chodzi, tyle balonów w strojach kąpielowych i po cholerę komuś jakieś denerwujące człowieka dźwięki. Zmarszczył czoło, wzdychając ciężko w poduszkę. Gdy wypłynął ze snu nieco bardziej w jawę, dotarło do niego, że drażniący dźwięk nie jest bynajmniej wytworem jego wyobraźni, a jest jak najbardziej prawdziwy, całkowicie realny, a jego źródłem jest telefon. Uchylił zaspane oko przyglądając się, jak telefon podryguje wibrująco na stoliku. Ki diabeł… Chrzanić to. Chrzanić telefon i dzwoniącego. On śpi, a jak śpi to się mu, kurna, nie przeszkadza. Zwłaszcza, gdy jest po nocnej zmianie.

Telefon zamarł nad krawędzią stolika.

Z poczuciem dobrze spełnionego obowiązku zamknął oczy, zamierzając spokojnie od dryfować z powrotem w sen.

Zaklął parszywie, gdy komórka ponownie się rozdzwoniła i spadła z trzaskiem na podłogę, nie przestając hałaśliwie wibrować na panelach.

Zabije.

Przeczołgał się na skraj wersalki i sięgnął po telefon z mocnym postanowieniem, że opierdoli dzwoniącego z góry na dół aż mu w pięty pójdzie.

- Tak? – warknął nieprzyjemnie.

- _Dzień dobry, pan Aomine Daiki?_ – spytał uprzejmie wysoki, kobiecy głos. Kobieta?

- Tak… Tak, to ja - zreflektował się po chwili milczenia.

- _Witam, moje nazwisko Asako, dzwonię z opieki społecznej…_

Z czego, do cholery?

- _… czy moglibyśmy się umówić na spotkanie?_

Aomine opadł na poduszki kompletnie strącony z pantałyku.

- Co? – spytał mało inteligentnie.

.

* * *

.

Czując na sobie uważne, uprzejme spojrzenie, Aomine poruszył się niespokojnie. Jasna cholera, co on tu w ogóle robił? A tak, oczywiście…

- Więc? – ponagliła go kobieta.

Aomine rzucił jej chmurne spojrzenie, przeczesując palcami włosy.

- Nie wiem – mruknął, instynktownie grając na czas.

Kobieta westchnęła.

- Proszę pana, jest pan jego jedynym krewnym, jeżeli pan się nim nie zajmie, chłopiec trafi do domu dziecka.

- Wiem, wiem – warknął nieuprzejmie i pochyliwszy się w przód oparł łokcie na kolanach, myśląc gorączkowo.

Kurwa. Kurwakurwa. Że też wszystko, co najgorsze, zawsze musi spotkać właśnie jego.

- Może chciałby pan go zobaczyć? – spytała cierpliwie.

- Co? Nie, ja nie…

- Chodźmy. – Podniosła się z krzesła, a ton jej głosu zdecydowanie nie znosił sprzeciwu.

Wcisnąwszy ręce do kieszeni, podążył za kobietą przez jasne korytarze pełne drzwi i dużych okien, aż dodarli do różnokolorowego holu z mnóstwem rysunków postaci z bajek dla dzieci.

Cholera. Cholera.

- Tutaj. – Kobieta przystanęła przy dużej szybie, wskazując na nią ręką. – Nie widzą nas, to okno weneckie.

Aomine z wahaniem podszedł do szyby. Za nią był duży, kolorowy pokój pełen zabawek i dzieciaków w różnym przedziale wiekowym.

- Chłopiec jest naprawdę spokojny. Nasi fachowcy go przebadali, porozmawiali z nim na temat tego, co się stało…

Daiki tylko jednym ucha słuchał tego, co mówiła do niego, przyglądając się po kolei dzieciom. Och… No tak, to musiał być on..

- To on, prawda? – przerwał jej, wskazując na małego, niebieskowłosego chłopca, który siedział sam, jeżeli nie licząc pluszowego psa i przeglądał jakąś książeczkę.

- Tak, to on. – Uśmiechnęła się, najwyraźniej zadowolona, że tak bezbłędnie trafił na właściwego. Aomine z kolei poczuł przerażenie faktem, że tak właściwie, nigdy smarkacza nie widział, a i tak wiedział… Ale w końcu, do cholery, był podobny do jego rodziny, zwłaszcza te włosy…

- Jak ma na imię? – mruknął. Jego kuzynka kiedyś mu o tym mówiła, ale wspomnienie było tak niewyraźne, że nawet nie starał się sobie go przypomnieć.

- Tetsuya. Kuroko Tetsuya.

Daiki drgnął, gdyż chłopiec jakby ściągnięty ich rozmową, podniósł głowę znad książeczki, którą oglądał i spojrzał wprost na nich. Szlag. Te poważne, niebieskie oczy były przerażające. Poczuł ulgę, że gówniarz ich nie widzi. Ale mimo to patrzył prosto na nich tymi swoimi smutnymi oczami… Szlag by to trafił…

- Tak, jak mówiłam, panie Aomine…

- Co mam podpisać? - Słowa wypłynęły z jego ust, zanim w ogóle zdążył pomyśleć.

Kobieta umilkła, po czym uśmiechnęła się delikatnie.

- Zapraszam do mojego biura, wszystko panu wyjaśnię.

Ostatni raz spojrzał na chłopca, który westchnął niezwykle ciężko i wrócił do przeglądania książki.

.

* * *

.

Aomine zmienił bieg i spojrzał w lusterko wsteczne. Z tyłu, przypięty pasem siedział czteroletni chłopiec i najwyraźniej ani myślał zniknąć z jego samochodu. I do jasnej cholery, będzie musiał kupić pieprzony fotelik. Jest gliną, nie może tak wozić gnojka…

Szlag. Życie człowieka jest czasami naprawdę do dupy.

Może gdyby smarkacz nie był tak cichy i spokojny, Daiki potargałby z miejsca wszystkie papiery dotyczące przejęcia nad nim opieki, na razie tymczasowej. Może gdyby płakał, krzyczał, histeryzował, Aomine zwiałby aż by się kurzyło i pozwolił mu dorastać w sierocińcu, albo jak mu się poszczęści, w jakiejś miłej rodzinie zastępczej. Ale nie, tak dobrze nie było. Dzieciak był ucieleśnieniem spokoju i opanowania, a ta powaga była nawet trochę straszna. Czy dzieci w jego wieku nie powinny być bardziej… rozwrzeszczane? Tetsuya w każdym razie nie był. Był spokojny, grzeczny, a gdy dowiedział się, że ma z nim zamieszkać, spojrzał tylko na niego uważnie i tak cholernie bezemocjonalnie, po czym wyciągnął tylko tę swoją małą łapkę w jego stronę.

Zawarczał po nosem, czując rosnącą frustrację.

Zanim pojechał do opieki społecznej, zahaczył o szpital, do którego przywieziono po wypadku jego kuzynkę i męża. Miał szczęście trafić na Midorimę, który pełnił wtedy dyżur i mógł mu, gnój jeden, bardzo obrazowo przedstawić, że po jego jedynej rodzinie prawie nic nie zostało, gdy władował się w nich tir. Skurczybyk. Ale dobry skurczybyk. Widząc, jak Daiki blednie i chyba zielenieje - Aomine nie był do końca pewny, jakie kolory przybiera - zrobił mu mocną, czarną kawę, która przywróciła mu trochę równowagi. I tak właśnie dowiedział się, dlaczego został jedynym bliskim krewnym smarkacza i że jeżeli go zostawi samego, będzie miał na sumieniu własnego członka rodziny. Aomine był policjantem, wiedział, co to znaczy mieć coś na sumieniu. Aż za dobrze. I aż za dobrze wiedział, co się dzieje w niektórych rodzinach zastępczych i na co wyrastają takie małe gnojki bez rodziny.

Tylko, do wszystkich cholerstw świata, co teraz będzie? Uciszyć sumienie jest bardzo łatwo, gorzej z tym, co potem. Przecież on, do licha, pracuje, a do tego nie potrafi zajmować się dziećmi! W jego rodzinie nigdy ich nie było dużo, sam nie miał żadnego rodzeństwa, jak do diabła, miał się zająć małym, czteroletnim smarkiem?

Wzdychając ciężko, zaparkował samochód po blokiem. Wyskoczył z niego i otworzył tylnie drzwi.

- Wysiadka, mały – rzucił, zabierając spod nóg chłopca torbę z jego rzeczami. Tetsuya spojrzał na niego uważnie, tymi swoimi wielkimi, przeraźliwie jasnymi oczami, po czym odpiął pas i zsunął się z siedzenia.

Zaciskając zęby, Aomine wziął wyciągnięta rączkę i ruszył w kierunku bloku.

Może jednak by wolał, żeby mały trochę histeryzował? Nie może to być bardziej przerażające, od tego kompletnego milczenia i spokoju czteroletniego dziecka. Rzucając torbę na podłogę, ruszył w kierunku wersalki, czując, że jak w końcu nie usiądzie to się przewróci. Opadł na kanapę, przeczesując ze zdenerwowaniem włosy.

Co teraz? Co teraz…

Zerknął w bok, spoglądając na chłopca, który nadal stał w małym korytarzyku, tuż koło torby, obejmując tego swojego pluszowego psa i po prostu patrzył się na niego.

Bogowie to skurwysyni, zawsze to wiedział.

- Chodź, poszukamy czegoś do jedzenia – mruknął, wstając z kanapy. Chłopiec popatrzył na niego, po czym ruszył w jego stronę. Gdy chciał go dotknąć i poprowadzić, mały odsunął się lekko.

Daiki wywrócił oczami, idąc do kuchni. Naprawdę dziwny dzieciak.

.

* * *

.

Hmmm.

Hmmm…

Aomine mruczał do siebie już od chwili, gapiąc się na zawartość swojej lodówki. Nigdy nie uważał się za człowieka głodującego, no ale cóż… Hmmm…

- Aaa, wiem, płatki. – Ucieszył się ze swojego pomysłu. – Lubisz, chłopie, płatki, prawda? – spytał, zerkając na Tetsuyę, który siedział przy stoliku na książce telefonicznej, kodeksie prawnym i poduszce. Mały wzruszył tylko ramionami, majtając nogami w powietrzu.

- Okej, więc płatki – zadecydował. – Przynajmniej dopóki nie wybierzemy się do sklepu po jakieś inne żarcie – mruknął do siebie, sięgając pod mleko. Przez chwilę zamyślił się, gapiąc się na butelkę. – Podgrzewamy? – Uniósł brew, patrząc na smarka. Dzieciak pokręcił przecząco głową.

- I bardzo dobrze! Nienawidzę tego ciepłego gówna, ohyda – powiedział zniesmaczony, a coś na kształt małego uśmiechu pojawiło się na twarzy Kuroko.

Opierając się o kredens i mieląc w ustach płatki z mlekiem, Aomine zamyślił się ponownie. Trzeba koniecznie coś zrobić z gnojkiem. Nie może rzucić roboty, a samego go przecież nie zostawi w domu. Trzeba go do jakiegoś przedszkola dać czy coś. Podrapał się po skroni myśląc intensywnie. Pytanie, czy w pobliżu jest jakieś przedszkole i czy go przyjmą.

Czas. Potrzeba mu trochę czasu.

Wyjął telefon z kieszeni i wybrał numer.

- _Co jest, Aomine?_ – odezwał się nieco gderliwy głos po kilku sygnałach.

- Potrzebuję wolnego, szefie. – Skrzywił się, słysząc głośne westchnienie.

- _Czy ja kiedyś doczekam się, że zadzwonisz do mnie w innej sprawie?_ – spytał zgryźliwie. – _Przypominam, że miałeś wolne dwa tygodnie temu._

- To było co innego. – Wywrócił oczami. – Sprawy… rodzinne, szefie.

-_ Och… A więc jednak coś ważnego od ciebie chcieli?_ – dopytał się. – _Jak dostaliśmy telefon z opieki społecznej szukającej z tobą kontaktu…_

- Tak, chcieli – przerwał mu niecierpliwie. – Mówiłem, sprawy rodzinne, potrzebne mi kilka dni wolnego.

Przez chwilę w telefonie panowała cisza.

-_ Dobra_ – odezwał się w końcu. – Masz czas do końca tygodnia na załatwienie wszystkiego, potem chce cię widzieć na komendzie.

- Jasne. Dzięki, szefie.

- _Ta, pewnie, dziękuj mi, dobrze wiedziałeś, że postawisz na swoim_ – prychnął. –_ Jestem dla was za miękki, do cholery._

Aomine parsknął tylko śmiechem.

.

* * *

.

Przestąpił niezdecydowany z nogi na nogę, wpatrując się w półkę sklepową. Z wahaniem sięgnął po mały słoiczek i obejrzał go dookoła.

- Czy ty to jadasz? – spytał, podtykając słoiczek z zupką dla dzieci pod nos Kuroko. Chłopiec popatrzył na Aomine, potem na słoiczek, a potem znowu na Aomine i pokręcił przecząco głową, a Daiki dałby sobie głowę urwać, że w spojrzeniu gnojka było pobłażanie.

- Okej, czaję, jesteś dużym smarkiem, nie jesz mielonego gówna – mruknął opryskliwie, odkładając słoiczek na miejsce i podążył dalej z drepczącym za nim Tetsuyą.

Skąd on, do licha, miał wiedzieć, co jadają małe gnojki? No ale skoro nie jada gównianych papek, to chyba może kupić coś, co on sam też zje, prawda? Wrzucił do koszyka, w którym znajdowało się już świeże pieczywo i owoce, kilka mrożonek, po czym podszedł do działu z nabiałem. Mleko. Przede wszystkim. Z czymś muszą jeść te cholerne czekoladowe i cynamonowe płatki, które zamierzał kupić. I może serki topione? Z szynka, a co, niech się gówniarz odżywia. Spojrzał w dół słysząc grzechot. Popatrzył na Kuroko, który wbijał w niego spokojne spojrzenie, po czym na koszyk, w którym wylądował z owym grzechotem jogurt waniliowy… z czekoladowymi gwiazdkami?

Aomine kucnął, przyglądając się z uwagą jogurtowi.

- A więc lubisz jogurty, taa? – spytał, zerkając na chłopca. Kuroko kiwnął potwierdzająco głową. – Dobra, to jeszcze jakiś chcesz?

Tetsuya podszedł do chłodziarki i stając na palcach sięgnął po jeszcze jeden serek waniliowy z gwiazdkami i wrzucił do koszyka, patrząc z zadowoleniem na Aomine.

Daiki parsknął śmiechem.

- Okej, stary, możemy jeść nawet waniliowe gówno z gwiazdkami – stwierdził, wrzucając jeszcze kilka opakowań do koszyka. Zaopatrzywszy się w jeszcze kilka rzeczy, jak makaron, sosy w słoikach, herbatę owocową podążyli do kasy. A następnie po fotelik. Aomine mało nie połamał sobie zębów od zaciskania, gdy ekspedientka szczebiotała coś radośnie o kochającej się rodzinie… Ludzie są tępi, on nie jest, kuźwa, żadnym pieprzonym ojcem. Wujkiem, jak już, do licha.

- Co powiesz, stary? – spytał po kilku dłuższych chwilach przeklinania, warczenia i złości podczas montowania ustrojstwa w samochodzie. – Od dziś wozisz się w tym.

Tetsuya popatrzył na fotelik, potem na Aomine, a jego spojrzenie było chmurne, jakby pytał „Muszę?".

- Bez marudzenia, smarku – burknął. – Ciesz się, że nie jest różowy i dla niemowlaka. Jestem gliną, mały, nie możesz jeździć bez tego. Wskakuj.

Kuroko westchnął cicho i wgramolił się do samochodu.

.

* * *

.

Aomine nie mógł się pozbyć wrażenia, że wszystko idzie zbyt gładko i zbyt spokojnie. Być może był to instynkt, który z czasem wyrabia się u każdego funkcjonariusza policji, ale w każdym razie coś podpowiadało mu, że chyba przegapił jakiś dość istotny szczegół.

Ze znudzeniem przyglądał się lecącej w telewizorze bajce o jakimś ryżowym superbohaterze. Do czego to doszło, żeby był zmuszany do oglądania jakiś odmóżdżających kreskówek. Zerknął na Tetsuyę, który wciśnięty w kąt kanapy nie odrywał wzroku od telewizora i poziewywał, opierając policzek na tym swoim psim koledze.

I wtedy na Aomine spłynęła świadomość, niczym boskie objawienie, że w swoim małym mieszkaniu nie posiada drugiego łóżka. Świadomość ta zmroziła go na kilka dramatycznych chwil. Miał co prawda drugi pokój, ale służył on raczej za graciarnie aniżeli przestrzeń zdatną do zasiedlenia jej przez czteroletniego chłopca, który-nie-miał-swojego-łóżka.

Szlag. Szlag, szlag, szlag, że też nie pomyślał o tym wcześniej. Zerkając na zegarek stwierdził, że jest zdecydowanie zbyt późno, aby jakiś sklep był w stanie go poratować. Pożyczki od kogoś też nie wchodziły w rachubę, musiałby ze sobą wziąć dzieciaka, a to absolutnie wykluczone. Jakoś… Jakoś będą musieli sobie poradzić.

- Jesteś śpiący? – spytał ostrożnie, mrużąc oczy.

Tetsuya spojrzał na niego, po czym wzruszył ramionami.

Aomine z trudem pohamował warknięcie. Co za dzieciak.

- Koniec oglądania, smarku, trzeba się w końcu położyć.

Chłopiec zsunął się z wersalki i popatrzył na niego wyczekująco. Daiki nachmurzył się. Bogowie, za co…

.

* * *

.

Westchnął ciężko, wciskając twarz w poduszkę, gdy promienie słońca podrażniły jego oczy. Czemu on wiecznie zapominał o tych chrzanionych zasłonach? Przez kilka chwil dryfował w sennym błogostanie, kompletnie rozluźniony i zadowolony.

Otworzył gwałtownie oczy.

Poduszka obok była pusta. Obrócił się, wspierając na łokciu i odetchnął z ulgą.

Tetsuya siedział na łóżku, ściskając pluszaka i przyglądał się mu.

Aomine parsknął śmiechem. Małe brwi chłopca zbiegły się.

- Trzeba ci kupić grzebień, smarku – zaśmiał się, patrząc na rozwichrzone włosy chłopca.

Nachmurzony Kuroko przyklepał włosy, wywołując jego jeszcze większe rozbawienie.

- Rany. – Daiki obrócił się na plecy, gapiąc się w sufit. Co za popieprzone życie. Nigdy nie przyszło mu do głowy, że przyjdzie mu kiedykolwiek zajmować się jakimś małym szczurkiem zdanym tylko na niego. Zerknął kątem oka na chłopca, a ten przyglądał mu się cały czas ze spokojem. Doprawdy, dzieci nie powinny być tak opanowane i ciche.

- Jesteś głodny? – spytał.

Tetsuya wyglądał przez chwilę na głęboko zamyślonego, po czym kiwnął głową.

- To ruszaj się, trzeba opędzlować lodówkę, zanim nam żołądki przyrosną do kręgosłupów – mruknął, podnosząc się ciężko z łóżka i kierując się do kuchni. Kawa. Koniecznie musiał się napić kawy.

Po błogosławionej dawce kofeiny i porządnym talerzu czekoladowych płatków uznał, że jest już na tyle obudzony, że trzeba koniecznie przystąpić do misji numer dwa, czyli znalezienia dla smarka przedszkola.

- Chodziłeś już tam kiedyś, prawda? – spytał, grzebiąc w szafce łazienkowej. – Chodziłeś? – Spojrzał na siedzącego na pralce chłopca, który pokręcił głową.

- No to jak nie chodziłeś, to teraz będziesz. Nie mamy wyjścia, stary. – Wstał, gdy udało mu się w końcu znaleźć nową szczoteczkę do zębów. – Ja muszę pracować, a ty, kolego, jesteś nieletni i za młody, żeby zostać samemu w domu, kapujesz? – Wcisnął w rękę chłopca szczoteczkę z pastą do zębów i sięgnął po swoją własną. – Musimy czegoś poszukać, a jak czegoś nie znajdziemy, to ja naprawdę nie wiem, co będzie – wymamrotał ze szczoteczką w buzi. – Co jest, czemu nie myjesz zębów?

Tetsuya popatrzył na niego.

Aomine jękną.

- No weź, stary, nie rób mi tego. Nie umiesz sam? – Poruszał własną szczoteczką, a Kuroko pokręcił głową.

Szlag by to trafił.

.

* * *

.

Aomine zabębnił palcami po kierownicy, usilnie starając się nie irytować. W ilu jeszcze ośrodkach usłyszy, że nie mają wolnych miejsc, a do tego mają aż nadwyżkę bachorów? Co im za różnicę robił jeden mały dodatkowy smark? A w dodatku totalnie grzeczny i spokojny. Ludzie są kompletnie bez serca. Oczywiście, Aomine wiedział, że jest jedno pewne miejsce, do którego może jechać od ręki, ale już na samym początku stwierdził, że zdecydowanie woli go unikać, dopóki nie jest to konieczne. Ale teraz konieczność była bardziej nagląca i z ciężkim sercem Daiki zaparkował pod ładnym, kolorowym budynkiem przedszkola.

Niech to kule biją!

Przez kilka chwil warczał sam do siebie, po czym wysiadł gwałtownie z samochodu.

Niech się dzieje co chce, najwyżej ją udusi.

Spacerował wzdłuż korytarza z chmurną miną, pod bacznym spojrzeniem Kuroko. Słysząc stukanie obcasów na schodach, przełknął ślinę. Smok nadchodził…

Na korytarzu pojawiła się niska, zgrabna kobieta w ładnym, eleganckim żakieciku. Dostrzegając Aomine zatrzymała się raptownie.

- Dai-chan? Co ty tu robisz? – Uśmiechnęła się szeroko, pochodząc do niego.

- Taa, cześć, Satsuki – mruknął, pochylając się i całując kobietę w policzek.

- Coś ty taki naburmuszony, co? – zaśmiała się. – Masz jakąś sprawę? Zwykle mnie nie nachodzisz w miejscu pracy.

- Mam sprawę. I to naglącą – przyznał z irytacją.

Kobieta uniosła pytająco brew.

- Potrzebuję miejsca w przedszkolu – burknął.

- Ale chyba nie dla siebie? – zachichotała rozbawiona.

- Oczywiście, że nie dla siebie, głupia – fuknął. – Dla… - Obejrzał się na ławeczkę, ale ta była pusta. Szlag, gdzie go wcięło? – O, jesteś – odetchnął, dostrzegając chłopca koło siebie. Rany, co za dzieciak, tak go straszyć. I pojawiać się tak niespodziewanie! – Dla niego. – Wskazał palcem w dół na Kuroko, który patrzył z uwagą na Satsuki.

Kobieta zrobiła wielkie oczy dostrzegając chłopca, po czym popatrzyła na Aomine.

- Czy ja o czymś nie wiem? – spytała.

- O wielu rzeczach nie wiesz – westchnął ciężko. – To syn mojej kuzynki. Jestem jego opiekunem. Mieli wypadek.

- Och… - zasłoniła usta dłonią zmartwiona. – Tak mi przykro.

Aomine wzruszył tylko ramionami. Satsuki kucnęła, uśmiechając się do chłopca.

- Cześć, kolego – przywitała się. – Jestem Satsuki, a ty jak masz na imię? – Wyciągnęła rękę w jego kierunku, ale mały Kuroko, złapał tylko za spodnie Aomine, chowając się za jego nogą i nie przestając się jej przypatrywać.

Daiki był z jednej strony rozbawiony, ale z drugiej, dziwne uczucie nie chciało go opuścić, gdy smarkacz tak instynktownie szukał ochrony u niego. Drażniące.

- Dzieci cię nie lubią, Satsuki, nic się nie zmieniło – zaśmiał się.

- Lubią mnie – wydęła naburmuszona policzki, wstając.

- Oczywiście – parsknął. – To jak, możesz go przyjąć? Muszę coś z nim zrobić, gdy jestem w pracy. – Wywrócił oczami.

- Mogę, mogę, ale chodźmy do mojego gabinetu, porozmawiamy o wszystkim.

.

* * *

.

- Także w gruncie rzeczy Satsuki jest w porządku, dopóki jej nie wkurzysz, wtedy robi się wiedźmowata – wyjaśnił, ściągając Kuroko bluzkę. – O, stary, mówię ci, harpia taka, że lepiej się jej nie pokazywać na oczy. Masz szczęście, że jest dyrektorką i nie prowadzi żadnej grupy, a już zwłaszcza twojej, bo chyba nie miałbym serca cię tam zostawić i znowu mielibyśmy problem. – Ściągnął chłopcu spodnie i łapiąc do pod pachy wsadził go do wanny pełnej wody. – No, to ty się tu ten, a ja wiesz… – Wcisnął mydło i gąbkę w rączki Tetsuyi z zamiarem jak najszybszego ewakuowania się z łazienki. Chłopiec zmoczył gąbkę i wycelował nią w swoją głowę, mocząc sobie jedną połowę włosów, po czym chlaptając tę swoją chucherkowatą pierś, zaczął ją namydlać.

Aomine jęknął w duchu. A miał nadzieję, naprawdę miał szczerą, prawdziwą nadzieję, że do tego nie dojdzie. Chyba padnie na kolana i popełni rytualne seppuku. Kurwa mać.

- Rany, rany, chłopie – mruknął gderliwie, pojawiając się przy wannie w momencie, gdy Kuroko ponowił próby umycia sobie głowy. Wytarł ręcznikiem zalane wodą oczy chłopca, po czym usiadł na brzegu wanny i przejął w swoje posiadanie gąbkę i mydło. Starając się nie warczeć, szybkimi ruchami namydlił smarka, po czym umył mu włosy.

On myje dziecko. Bogowie skurwysyni, ON myje dziecko. Coś się na tym świecie musiało stanowczo popierdolić.

Podniósł Kuroko, zarzucił mu na głowę ręcznik i owinąwszy go nim jak małą mumię, posadził na go na pralce.

- Chłopie, naprawdę, powinieneś nauczyć się myć sam, nie jesteś przecież baba, nie? – spytał, wycierając jego mokre włosy. Twarz Tetsuyi wychyliła się zza ręcznika i chłopiec z poważną miną pokręcił głową.

- No właśnie! Trzeba się w końcu nauczyć samodzielności! – stwierdził, w duchu ciesząc się, że gówniarz chociaż z toalety potrafi sam korzystać, bo tego by chyba już nie przeżył. – No, stary, ale fryzurę to masz genialną, jakbyś dopiero co wstał – parsknął śmiechem.

Jasne brwi zbiegły się, a chłopiec wyglądał na naburmuszonego, gdy przyklepywał rozwichrzone włosy.

- Nie nadymaj się tak, gościu, mamy grzebień. – Przyczesał włosy małego, po czym ubrał w go w niebieską pidżamę w piłki, a następnie wręczył mu jego nową elektryczną szczoteczkę. To był pierwszy zakup dnia następnego. Aomine stanowczo postanowił, że nie zamierza nikomu, absolutnie nikomu myć zębów. Zabrał więc gnojka do sklepu i pozwolił mu wybrać szczoteczkę. Oczywiście, szczoteczka była nie z żadnym samochodem czy superbohaterem, skąd, smark od razu wybrał tę z psem.

- Myj te swoje kły, mały i idziemy oglądać ryżowego bohatera.

Małemu Kuroko elektryczna szczoteczka bardzo się spodobała i mycie zębów stało się wręcz rytuałem.

- Także wracając do przedszkola, młody, to masz być grzecznym gówniarzem, kapujesz? Ale jak ktoś ci będzie dokuczał, to masz mu od raz dać w gębę, rozumiemy się? Nie możesz być żadną ofiarą losu.

Chłopiec z buczącą szczoteczką w buzi pokiwał głową, po czym wyciągnął szczoteczkę w kierunku Aomine, który westchnął. Taaak, prócz szczoteczki zakupili też pastę dla dzieci, gdyż Kuroko był wyraźnie niezadowolony z normalnej miętowej. Z pomarańczowej zaś był aż za bardzo zadowolony.

- Czy możesz, do cholery, przestać żreć tą pastę tylko myć nią zęby? – spytał gderliwie wyciskając kolejną porcję pasty na szczoteczkę.

Usta Kuroko, wypełnione pastą i szczoteczką rozciągnęły się tylko w uśmiechu.


	2. Przyjaciele są dobrzy na wszystko

_Bardzo dziękuję za wszystkie komentarze. Naprawdę, bardzo przyjemnie czyta się nawet kilka słów, to cieszy i daje motywację. ^^ Dlatego zachęcam czytających to pozostawienia po sobie śladu._

_Chciałam jeszcze tylko powiedzieć, że Tetsu będzie mówił! On po trochu taki jest, spokojny i milczących, ale zdecydowanie potrafi mówić. :D_

* * *

**Część 2 „Przyjaciele są dobrzy na wszystko."**

.

Aomine poprawił krawat, po czym z westchnieniem wysiadł z samochodu, otwierając tylnie drzwi. Daiki poprawił zsuwające się szelki spodenek chłopca, po czym wziął go za rękę, żeby gnojek czasem mu się nie zgubił. Kuroko miał drażniącą tendencję do znikania w najmniej odpowiednich momentach i pojawiania się znienacka.

Zacisnął zęby, widząc grupkę ludzi ubranych na czarno tuż koło małej kapliczki. Stanął wraz z chłopcem nieco z boku, nie mając naprawdę ochoty na żadne lamenty i rozmowy. Ludzi, którzy przybyli na pogrzeb jego kuzynki, nie było zbyt wiele, ale i tak więcej, niż przypuszczał. Byli to w dużej mierze ich znajomi, wątpił, aby był tu ktoś z rodziny… Ale chwila… Zdaje się, że Aomine o czymś zapomniał i właśnie go oświeciło…

- Dzień dobry, pan Aomine?

Odwrócił się, dostrzegając idącą w ich kierunku kobietę z opieki społecznej.

- Tak, dzień dobry – mruknął.

- Proszę wybaczyć, że tak bez uprzedzenia, ale pomyślałam, że moja obecność mogłaby być pomocna, gdyby chłopiec źle zniósł tę uroczystość – wyjaśniła, uśmiechając się do Kuroko, który przysunął się tylko do Aomine opierając policzek o jego nogę. – No i mogłabym od razu sprawdzić jak sobie radzicie.

- Radzimy sobie dobrze – powiedział oschłym tonem.

Asako popatrzyła na niego z uwagą.

- Proszę się tak nie denerwować, panie Aomine, nie zamierzam wam szkodzić, wręcz przeciwnie. Ponad to dopóki nie zostaną zatwierdzone pełne prawa opieki, mam obowiązek was wizytować.

- Będzie nas pani kontrolować? – spytał chłodno, mrużąc oczy.

- Wizytować – poprawiła. – Sprawdzać, w jakich warunkach mieszka chłopiec i przede wszystkim, bo to jest najważniejsze, jak się z panem czuje.

- Tetsu nie narzeka – wyjaśnił nieco odprężony. – Dogadujemy, się, prawda stary? – Spojrzał na chłopca, a Kuroko uniósł głowę do góry, uśmiechnął się lekko i pokiwał głową, po czym przeniósł uważne, spokojne spojrzenie na kobietę.

- Bardzo mnie to cieszy.

- A ja mam do pani jedno pytanie. – Uśmiechnął się nieco bezczelnie.

- Tak?

- Czemu zadzwoniliście akurat do mnie? Chłopak ma bliższego wujka, właśnie sobie przypomniałem, że przecież mąż mojej kuzynki miał brata. Dlatego pytam, czemu ja?

- Cóż… - Kobieta splotła dłonie. – Próbowaliśmy się z nim skontaktować, oczywiście. Ale nie odpowiadał na nasze żadne telefony, a ponad to przebywa na stałe w Europie. Dlatego to właśnie pan jest jego najbliższą rodziną – powiedziała z naciskiem. – Ale może już pójdziemy? Uroczystość się zaczyna.

Nachmurzony Aomine kiwnął tylko głową, podążając w kierunku zebranych ludzi.

.

* * *

.

- No i co się, do licha, krzywisz, hę? – burknął, patrząc jak Kuroko grzebie w talerzu z zupą. No przecież, do cholery, dobra była. Jak na zupę z puszki.

Chłopiec wzruszył ramionami.

- Mów do mnie, smarku jeden. – Zmarszczył groźnie brwi.

O tak, gnojek jak chciał, to potrafił mówić. Nie żeby Daiki nie zastanawiał się nigdy nad tym milczeniem chłopca, ale tak właściwie to mu to nie przeszkadzało. Jednak musiał przyznać, że gdy się w końcu odezwał, wytrąciło go to trochę z równowagi. Po pogrzebie znajomi jego kuzynki oblegli ich, składając kondolencje, pozdrawiając, wypytując, płacząc i to chyba było za dużo dla małego. Wyciągnął do niego ręce tak desperacko i z taką prośbą powiedział: „Do domu", że Aomine przez chwilę poczuł się całkowicie oszołomiony. No, a potem ewakuował ich jak najszybciej. Od tej pory smark nie miał humoru.

- Co jest? – spytał, odkładając łyżkę i modląc się o cierpliwość.

- Nie chce – mruknął chłopiec, odsuwając nieznacznie talerz.

- Musisz jeść, gówniarzu, bo mi tu potem przyjdzie jakaś cholerna baba i powie, że cię głoduje – powiedział stanowczo, starając się nie warczeć.

- Nie chce – powtórzył, tym razem bardziej mokro, a Aomine przeraził się nie na żarty, że za chwilę przyjdzie mu radzić sobie z beczącym dzieciakiem. A on kompletnie nie wiedział, co się robi z beczącymi dziećmi.

- Dobra, dobra, okej, zostaw zupę. – Pomasował skroń. – Może chociaż jogurt, co? Ten z gwiazdkami?

Tetsuya pociągnął nosem i kiwnął głową.

Aomine skoczył do lodówki, jakby od niej zależało jego życie, po czym postawił jogurt i łyżeczkę przed chłopcem.

- Nie bucz, kurde – mruknął, wycierając papierowym ręcznikiem buzie Kuroko, a w tym samym momencie rozległ się dzwonek u drzwi. – Wsuwaj, ja zobaczę, kto nam zawraca dupę.

Klnąc pod nosem, Daiki podszedł do drzwi i otworzył je z rozmachem.

- Ojczeeeee! – zawołała z radością osoba po drugiej stronie drzwi, szczerząc do Aomine te swoje idealnie białe zęby.

- Nie ma nikogo w domu – warknął, z hukiem zatrzaskując drzwi przed nosem swojego gościa.

Pieprzony, bezmózgi dupek…

Nie zareagował na pukanie, idąc z powrotem do kuchni. Drzwi otworzyły się same, a jak.

- Aominecchi, jesteś draniem bez serca! – zawołał nieproszony gość, ładując się bezczelnie do mieszkania.

- Czego chcesz, Kise? – spytał, zakładając ręce na piersi i patrząc groźnie na uśmiechniętego szeroko mężczyznę, który miał czelność tytułować się jego przyjacielem, a do tego najlepszym.

- Jak czego, Aominecchi! Wyjeżdżam na dwa tygodnie, a jak wracam, to się dowiaduję, że zostałeś tatusiem! I myślałeś, że co? – zaśmiał się.

- Nie jestem żadnym, pieprzonym ojcem – warknął. – I kto ci naopowiadał takich pierdół, ciekaw jestem.

- Midorimacchi! – oświadczył błyskając uśmiechem. – Mieliśmy awaryjne i musiałem stawić się na kontrolne badania, no i przekazał mi radosną nowinę.

- Gnój, zabiję go – warknął Daiki, po czym wmaszerował do kuchni.

- Aominecchi, ja chcę wiedzieć jak to się… - Zatrzymał się raptownie na progu kuchni, dostrzegając siedzącego przy stole chłopca umazianego jogurtem. – Jeeej, ale jest do ciebie podobny! – zawołał, wchodząc do pomieszczenia i przyglądając się z zainteresowaniem chłopcu.

Aomine zakrztusił się pitą kawą.

- Przestań mnie wkurwiać, Kise, bo cię wywalę za drzwi – warknął.

- Heeej, Aominecchi, nie przeklinaj przy dziecku! – zawołał oburzony.

- Nie pouczaj mnie – syknął.

- Cicho tam! – fuknął na niego i zwrócił się chłopca z szerokim uśmiechem – Cześć, maluchu, jestem Kise, a ty? – Kuroko milczał, gapiąc się na mężczyznę. – Noo, weź, chodź do wujka. – Wyciągnął w jego kierunku ręce.

Kuroko poruszył się tak gwałtownie, że aż przesunął cały stół i wyciągnął ręce do Aomine tak rozpaczliwie, że gdyby nie refleks mężczyzny, byłby spadł z tego swojego krzesła.

Daiki zarechotał, biorąc na ręce Tetsuyę, który zwykle nie domagał się dotykania i był jak mały kociak, którego gdy chcesz pogłaskać wygina się na wszystkie sposoby, bylebyś go nie dosięgnął.

- Chyba cię nie pokochał – zaśmiał się głośno, patrząc na Kise, który z nadal wyciągniętymi rękami zawiesił głowę.

- Obaj jesteście bez serca – zachlipał teatralnie.

.

* * *

.

- Aominnecchi!

- Nooo – mruknął, zalewając kawę.

- Możesz mi powiedzieć, czym ty karmisz to dziecko? – spytał Kise, gapiąc się na zawartość lodówki.

- Jak to czym, jedzeniem – prychnął.

- Ty to nazywasz jedzeniem? – Podetknął pod nos Daikiego obeschnięty serek topiony. – TYM go karmisz?

- Noo, może akurat nie tym… Kise, do cholery, przecież nie daje mu śmieci do jedzenia – warknął, odtrącając dłoń mężczyzny od swojej twarzy.

- Nie? Nie? – zapiał. – To kto jada te wszystkiego zupy w puszce, hę?

- Ja – burknął.

- A wiesz, że tylko one są w lodówce, prawda? – Uniósł zaczepnie brew. – Pytam zatem, co jada twoje dziecko!

- Wkurwiasz mnie. To nie moje dziecko – zawarczał.

- Nie zmieniaj tematu! – zawołał, podążając za Aomine, który ruszył do wyjścia z kuchni. – Nie możesz go karmić takim jedzeniem!

- Aleś ty upierdliwy – westchnął. – Dobrze wiesz, że ja nie gotuję, coś musimy jeść. – Usiadł wygodnie na kanapie. Kuroko, oglądający kreskówkę z nosem w psim pluszaku, popatrzył najpierw na niego, potem na Kise, a potem przysunął się nieco bliżej Aomine.

- I co z tego! Jest tyle lepszego jedzenia! – Usiadł na pufie. – Powinieneś mu jakieś warzywa kupić, owoce!

- Mamy je – mruknął, upijając kawę i nie odrywając spojrzenia od telewizora.

- O tak, jedną zasuszoną marchewkę i trzy nadgniłe jabłka! – Rzucił w przyjaciela długopisem leżącym na stoliku.

- Kurna, Kise, bo ci zasadzę kopa w końcu – warknął, masując policzek.

- To słuchaj, co do ciebie mówię – fuknął.

- Zacznę, jak przestaniesz pieprzyć głupoty.

- Nie przeklinaj! – Drugi długopis poleciał w kierunku Aomine.

- No kuźwa mać – zawarczał, rzucając długopisem w Kise, który dostał nim prosto w czoło.

Zerknął na Kuroko, który patrzył na jojczącego Kise i chichotał w swojego pluszaka.

- Widzisz, nawet smarkacz się z ciebie śmieje – wyszczerzył się bezczelnie.

- To twoja wina, ty go tak szkolisz! – Wycelował oskarżycielsko palcem w Daikiego. – Za chwilę wyrośnie z niego drugi potwór i to będzie koniec tego świata.

- Ale ty bredzisz, Ryouta – westchnął.

- Nie bredzę! – oburzył się. – I jutro idziemy na zakupy! Czas żebyście zaczęli jeść coś innego prócz chemii z puszki!

.

* * *

.

Ku irytacji Aomine, Kise bardzo szybko rozpanoszył się w jego mieszkaniu, zmuszając go do sprzątania i kupowania jakiegoś zdrowego badziewia. A co gorsze, wychodziło na to, że jakimś cudem Kise przekonał do siebie Kuroko i ten nie chował się już przed nim gdzie tylko mógł i nie szukał u Aomine ratunku od wszędobylskich przyjacielskich uczuć Ryouty. Ale co się dziwić, skoro sam zgodził się, by to Kise odbierał wcześniej smarkacza z przedszkola, gotował, wcale nie najgorszej zresztą, a przede wszystkim zapewniał małemu rozrywki, o których Daiki nawet nie pomyślał. Kolekcja zabawek Kuroko rosła w zastraszającym tempie, a do tego Kise zawsze miał jakąś nową kolorowankę dla niego i kredki. Czasami, wracając do domu, Aomine czuł się, jakby wylądował w jakimś jednoosobowym przedszkolu. Albo dwu. Kise zdawał się czerpać z tego tyle samo radość co mały.

Daiki modlił się, by tydzień minął jak najszybciej i Kise poleciał w końcu na te cholerne Hawaje, bo jego cierpliwość powoli się kończyła. Och, tak, obecność Ryouty przydała się, a jak. Dwa dni po pogrzebie rodziców Tetsu, Aomine dostał telefon od prawnika jego ojca. Okazało się, że cały majątek rodziny został przepisany gówniarzowi, a co więcej, pokaźne udziały w jakiejś firmie. Gdy Kise udało się dowiedzieć, o co chodzi warczącemu i plującemu jadem Aomine, polecił mu swojego kolegę, prawnika, który zajmie się dla nich wszystkimi sprawami. Daiki średnio przepadał za Kasamatsu, ale wiedział z doświadczenia, że jako prawnik sprawdza się w stu procentach. W każdym razie Aomine odetchnął, gdy Kise wyleciał na jakiś czas z kraju razem ze swoimi kontaktami i hałaśliwą osobą.

- No, wyłazimy, stary. – Uśmiechnął się krzywo, oparty o framugę.

- Jeszcze – padła stanowcza odpowiedź.

Daiki wywrócił oczami. Zabije kiedyś tego Kise. To wszystko jego wina, on go tak nauczył.

- Tetsu, woda jest już zimna.

- Ciepła – odpowiedział chłopiec w pełnym skupieniu zatapiając statek.

- Siedzisz tu już godzinę, jest zimna – powiedział przez zaciśnięte zęby.

- Ciepła – powtórzył, nawet na niego nie patrząc, wyrzucając statek do góry, który z pluskiem wpadł z powrotem do wody.

- Nie no, do cholery, żebym ja się ze smarkaczem przegadywał – warknął pod nosem, łapiąc za ręcznik i podchodząc stanowczo do wanny. – Wyłazimy.

- Nieee – wymruczał Kuroko, jeżdżąc statkiem pod wodą.

Co za bezczelny gnojek, parsknął w myślach.

- Tetsu, wychodź – powiedział groźnie.

Kuroko uniósł głowę i popatrzył na niego tymi swoimi wielkimi oczami.

- Dai, nie.

Aomine przez chwilę stracił koncept.

- O nie, nie, nie dam się na to nabrać, stary, nie tym razem – powiedział stanowczo, bez ceregieli łapiąc chłopca i wyjmując go z wanny. – Jak mnie będziesz wkurzał, to wywalimy wszystkie zabawki – zagroził, wcierając go z rozmachem.

- Nieee – zaprotestował Kuroko.

- Tak, tak, a teraz ubieraj tą pidżamę, bo ta cholerna zupa z dinozaurami stygnie – prychnął.

To był kolejny wynalazek Kise, oczywiście, zupy z makaronem w dinozaury. No ludzie, litości. Dinozaury?! Ale cóż, stało się, Tetsu jadał teraz zupy tylko z makaronem w dinozaury. Żadna inna nie przeszła.

- Czemu nie jesz? – burknął, zerkając na chłopca, który obracał łyżkę w zupie. – Tetsu? – ponaglił, gdy ten milczał, wbijając wzrok w talerz.

Niebieskie oczy spoczęły na Aomine.

- Kisia naś już nie lubi? – spytał.

- Kisia? – powtórzył, robiąc wielkie oczy. – Nie lubi nas?

- Kisia. Nie lubi naś? – zapytał jeszcze raz z takim jakimś zbolałym spojrzeniem.

- Kisia? Jaka… Moment, masz na myśli Kise? – zaśmiał się, ale szybko umilkł widząc zmartwione spojrzenie Kuroko.

- Nie, Kise nas lubi – zapewnił.

- Nie przychodzi już do naś – poskarżył się.

- Kise pojechał do pracy – wyjaśnił.

- Do pracy?

- Tak. Do pracy. Kise lata samolotami, wiesz, takimi dużymi.

- A gdzie poleciał? – spytał, majtając nogami w powietrzu.

- Na taką wyspę, na Hawaje.

- A to jest daleko? – Zmarszczył czoło.

- Daleko, daleko, ale za kilka dni wróci i za pewnością przyjdzie. – Uśmiechnął się krzywo.

- A możemy do niego źadzwonić? – Przechylił głowę, patrząc z uwagą na Aomine.

- Zadzwonić? Tak… Nie! To znaczy nie, Kise jest pilotem i nie odbiera telefonów, musimy poczekać aż już wyląduje z powrotem w kraju. A teraz jedz już. – Pstryknął go w ucho.

- Ale przyjdzie do nas? – upewnił się jeszcze, zanurzając łyżkę w zupie.

- Przyjdzie, przyjedzie, a jak nie, to skopiemy mu tyłek – wyszczerzył się, a Kuroko odpowiedział uśmiechem pełnym makaronowych dinozaurów.

.

* * *

.

Tak jak powiedział Aomine, gdy tylko Kise wylądował z powrotem w Japonii, pojawił się u nich z całą swoją hałaśliwą osobą, opalenizną, dobrym nastrojem i pamiątkami.

- Kise, jest już późno – mruknął Daiki, opierając głowę o wersalkę i gapiąc się w sufit.

- No poczekajże – odpowiedział zniecierpliwiony Ryouta w skupieniu układając na podłodze puzzle.

- A ten? – Zadowolony Tetsu podał mężczyźnie puzzel, patrząc na niego wyczekująco.

- Teeen… – zamruczał, przyglądając się kawałkowi układanki pod różnymi kątami.

- Kiseee! – Aomine westchnął niezwykle warkliwie.

- No czekaj, powiedziałem! – wkurzył się. – Już kończymy.

- Do cholery, smarkacz powinien już spać.

- No przecież zaraz pójdzie, jeszcze kawałek nam tylko został!

Aomine wbił swój niezwykle wkurzony wzrok mordercy w mężczyznę, lecz ten nawet nie zareagował, tylko nadal marszczył te swoje idealne brwi i próbował dokończyć układankę.

- Tutaj? – wymruczał oparty na nodze Kise Kuroko, wskazując palcem jakieś miejsce.

- No oczywiście, że tutaj! – zawołał uradowany.

- Kise, do licha, idziemy jutro do przedszkola i to ja, a nie ty, będę go budził – warknął, opierając łokcie na nogach i patrząc na nich groźnie.

Dwa spojrzenia, jedno niebieskie, całkowicie proszące i jasne, bursztynowe wręcz, wbiły się bardzo niewygodnie w Aomine. Kurwa. Kurwa, kurwa!

- Idę się myć – wywarczał. – Jak skończę, gnojek ma być w łóżku!

Kise wyszczerzył się.

- Tak jest, panie tato! – zasalutował i skulił się, gdy przechodzący obok Daiki kopnął go niezwykle boleśnie.

- Bijesz mnieee! – jęknął. – A po resztą Kurokocchi nie ma łóżka, ha!

- Nie denerwuj mnie.

- Aominecchi, mówiłem ci już, trzeba wywalić te twoje graty i dać mu własny pokój! – zawołał, wstając.

- Kise, do cholery, skończ. – Wywrócił oczami.

- No weź, w czym problem? Kupisz mu łóżko, jakąś ładną tapetę w samochody…

- W sieśki – odezwał się Tetsu.

Aomine popatrzył na chłopca, który trzymając Kise za spodnie drapał się po stopie.

- No, widzisz? W pieski! – wyszczerzył się radośnie.

Po raz kolejny dwa denerwujące spojrzenie wbiły się w niego wyczekująco.

- Kise, idź już do domu, masz wory pod oczami – warknął, odwracając się do nich tyłem i podążając do łazienki.

- Aaaa! Nie mów tak! Nie mam żadnych worów pod oczami! Nie mogę mieć! Gdzie tu jest jakieś lusterko?!


	3. Kłopoty zawsze przychodzą niespodziewane

_Dziękuję wszystkim za komentarze! Mam nadzieję, że kolejne części nie rozczarują Was i wszystkich czytających. Zachęcam to wyrażania swoich opinii. ^^_

_Chcę jeszcze tylko powiedzieć, że prawo to nie mój konik, zatem stworzyłam pewnie niezłą fikcję, no ale cóż, taki przywilej piszących. :D_

* * *

Część 3 „Kłopoty zawsze przychodzą niespodziewanie."

.

Raaany, co za upierdliwy dzień, stwierdził w myślach Aomine, ciężko wchodząc po schodach. Najpierw rano nie mógł dobudzić smarkacza i byłby się spóźnił do pracy, a tam nie było wcale lepiej. Papiery, papiery i jeszcze więcej papierów. Koszmarrrr.

- Wróciłem – mruknął, zamykając za sobą drzwi mieszkania. Zamarł w trakcie ściągania butów. Czemu, do cholery, jest tak cicho?

Przygotowując się w duchu na najgorsze, podążył do kuchni, z której dochodziły odgłosy czyjejś intensywnej pracy.

- Co się stało? – spytał stanowczo, opierając się o framugę.

- Nic – odpowiedział mu dwugłos, który brzmiał niezwykle niewinnie.

- Tetsu – mruknął, patrząc na chłopca, który tylko zerknął na niego przelotnie i wrócił do grzebania w talerzu.

Aomine przeniósł spojrzenie dalej, na tańcującego koło kuchenki mężczyznę.

- Kise…

- Taaak? – spytał lekko mężczyzna, nadal odwrócony do niego tyłem i mieszający coś zawzięcie na patelni.

- Kogo zabiliście?

- Hej, nikogo nie zabiliśmy! – oburzył się Kise.

- Dobrze, to skoro nie ma żadnych trupów, to słucham.

- Niech ci Kurokocchi opowie – powiedział szybko Kise. Niebieskie, zawiedzione spojrzenie spoczęło na mężczyźnie, a potem przeniosło się na Aomine. Chłopiec westchnął i oparł się na krześle.

- Pani kśyczała – mruknął.

- Co? – Daiki uniósł brew.

- Pani przedszkolanka, łosiu, dzisiaj krzyczała – wyjaśnił usłużnie Kise.

- Sam jesteś łoś. I czemu jakaś baba krzyczała na Tetsu?

- Bo Kagami mnie zaszczypował! – poskarżył się chłopiec.

- Uszczypnął – poprawił Kise.

- Uszczypnął. I ja też go zaszczypowałem, a on kśyczał.

- I? – spytał Kise, a Kuroko milczał zakładając te swoje małe łapki na piersi niezwykle buntowniczo. Ryouta miał ochotę parsknąć śmiechem. Jak wiele gestów maluch przejął od swojego opiekuna.

- I co dalej? – spytał wyraźnie rozbawiony Aomine.

- No i potem się z przepychali – podjął gładko Kise – pozrzucali z krzesełek, narobili siniaków, wrzasku i dostali obaj karę, cały dzień przy stoliku.

Daiki zaśmiał się otwarcie.

- No i bardzo dobrze! Trzeba się bronić. – Pstryknął chłopca w ucho, a ten uśmiechnął się szeroko.

- Aominecchi! Nie można uczyć dzieci przemocy! – oburzył się.

- A następnym razem masz mu od razu dać w zęby – pouczył. – Chodź, stary, idziemy pooglądać kreskówki.

Kuroko zeskoczył z krzesła, biegnąc do drugiego pokoju.

- Aominecchi! Nie możesz mu mówić takich rzeczy!

- Jasne, jasne. – Machnął lekceważąco ręką. – Musi się bronić, nikt nie będzie robił ofiary z mojego dzieciaka.

Kise westchnął, opierając się o kredens. Co za nieodpowiedzialny kretyn. I od kiedy to twój dzieciak, co, Aominecchi?

.

* * *

.

Czując rosnącą irytację, Aomine podążał znajomym korytarzem. O co, do cholery, chodziło tej przeklętej babie? Przecież dopiero u nich była i wszystko było w porządku, mimo że zastała w domu tylko Kise i smarka. Dobrze, jego wina, on zapomniał powiedzieć Kise o wizycie tej całej Asako, ale przecież wszystko się wyjaśniło, tak? No właśnie!

- Dzień dobry – mruknął, gdy wszedł do gabinetu, widząc, że ktoś już u niej jest. – Mam poczekać?

- Nie, nie, proszę – powiedziała trochę nerwowo. – To właśnie jest pan Aomine, a to jest…

- Kuroko Masashi, miło mi, panie Aomine. – Mężczyzna wyciągnął w jego stronę dłoń, a jego uśmiech wybitnie nie spodobał się Aomine tak samo jak ten europejski akcent i zachowanie. A już najmniej to, że stał przed nim wujek Tetsu.

.

* * *

.

- Gnój jeden! Pieprzony skurwysyn! – zawarczał wściekle, chodząc po kuchni jak lew zamknięty w klatce.

- Nie przeklinaj – mruknął Kise.

- Jakie nie przeklinaj?! Kurwa jego mać! I jeszcze będzie pieprzył coś o więzach rodzinnych! – Uderzył dłonią w ścianę. – Gdzie był, ja się pytam?! Gdzie był wcześniej, skurwysyn?!

- Aominecchi… – próbował coś powiedzieć, czując, jak siedzący mu na kolanach Kuroko coraz mocniej się o niego opiera i sztywnieje.

- Niech wypierdala w cholerę do tej chrzanionej Europy i odpieprzy się od nas! Przypomniał sobie w porę, kurwa jego mać! – wysapując wściekłość, kopnął z rozmachem z stołek, który uderzył w kredens.

- Aomine, straszysz go.

Daiki umilkł słysząc ostry ton Kise. Popatrzył na niego, a potem na siedzącego mu na kolanach chłopca, który wbijał w niego jasne, przestraszone i jakieś takie wilgotne oczy.

- Hej, Tetsu – mruknął, wzdrygając się lekko, gdy mały przywarł mocniej do Kise, a jego usta wygięły się w niebezpieczną podkówkę. Westchnął, przesuwając dłonią po włosach.

- Nie krzyczę na ciebie, jasne? – Oparł dłonie na udach, pochylając się i patrząc z uwagą na chłopca. – Po prostu… dorośli czasem jak się wkurzą, to muszą sobie powrzeszczeć, łapiesz? Dzieci sobie płaczą, prawda? Jak są złe. – Kuroko kiwnął ostrożnie głową. – No właśnie, a dorośli nie beczą, tylko krzyczą. No, a ja się wkurzyłem, bo… No, wkurzyłem się. Ale nie na ciebie, kapujesz? – Chłopiec ponownie pokiwał głową. – To świetnie. Idziemy obejrzeć ryżowego bohatera? – spytał wyciągając do niego dłoń. Kuroko złapał jego rękę i zsunął się z kolan Ryouty, podążając z Daikim do drugiego pokoju.

Kise westchnął pocierając skroń. O tak, aż za dobrze wiedział, jak potrafi się wściekać Aomine, gdy coś nie szło po jego myśli i ktoś mu się wchrzaniał. A może mówić, co chce, Kise dobrze wiedział, że jego przyjaciel wyjątkowo silnie przywiązał się do chłopca. Zresztą w drugą stronę działa to tak samo. Może gderać, złościć się i narzekać, ale gdyby mu nie zależało, nigdy by się tak nie zachowywał, nie byłby taki zły. A Aomine był po prostu wściekły.

Postawił na stoliku przed przyjacielem kubek z parującą herbatą, przysiadając na pufie. Chuchając na swoją herbatę, zerknął na kanapę. Kuroko ze swoim pluszowym psem opierał się o Aomine, nie odrywając spojrzenia od telewizora. Daiki również gapił się w ekran, ale zaciśnięta szczęka i poruszające się kości policzkowe mężczyzny aż za dobrze mówiły, z jakim trudem hamuje wściekłość.

- Powinieneś zadzwonić do Kasamatsu – wymruczał upijając łyk gorącej herbaty. Wzdrygnął się lekko, gdy przeszyło go ostre, pełne gniewu spojrzenie.

- Nie widzę powodu – syknął.

- Ale ja widzę – powiedział z naciskiem. – On się nie pojawił tutaj przez przypadek, Aominecchi. Jemu o coś chodzi i dobrze wiemy o co. – Uniósł sugestywnie brew. – No, ale chyba, że jest ci wszystko jedno, to możemy go od razu spakować i odesłać. – Kiwnął głową na chłopca.

Spojrzenie Aomine, o ile w ogóle coś takiego jest możliwe, zmieniło się w gotujący lód.

- On zostaje tutaj – wysyczał przez zaciśnięte zęby. – I żaden europejski wrzód tego nie zmieni.

.

* * *

.

Tak. Kise miał rację. A z jego racjami zgodził się Kasamatsu.

- Ile to potrwa? – spytał Aomine nie spuszczając wzroku z mężczyzny, który spokojnie parzył sobie kawę.

- Góra kilka dni. Kise ma rację, facet jak nic pojawił się z jakiegoś powodu i jestem więcej niż pewny, że chodzi o te udziały – stwierdził, wsypując cukier do kubka.

- One są tyle warte? Że jakiś idiota fatyguje się tu aż z Europy? – prychnął.

- Na tą chwilę? Owszem. – Pokiwał głową, opierając się o biurko. – Poszukałem tu i tam. Kiedy zostały zakupione, nie były zbyt wiele warte, ale firma zaczyna przynosić zyski, a przez to i udziały zwiększają swoją wartość. Jeżeli dostałby pełne prawa do opieki nad dzieciakiem, byłoby to równoznaczne z prawem do zarządzania jego finansami.

- A nie możemy tego zrobić tak jak planowaliśmy? Zamrozić pieniądze do momentu aż smarkacz będzie pełnoletni? – Pomasował skroń.

- Tłumaczyłem ci. – Wywrócił oczami. – On sam nie może niczym zarządzać, ty masz prawa tylko tymczasowe. Rozporządzać będziesz mógł, gdy uzyskasz pełne prawa, wtedy możesz je zamrozić i nikt ich nie ruszy, dopóki dzieciak nie będzie pełnoletni.

- Wiem, wiem – wyburczał.

- Tylko, że teraz mamy problem, bo skoro pojawił się jego wujek i wyraża chęć zajęcia się chłopakiem, twoja sprawa zostaje wstrzymana. Oczywiście, możesz nadal ubiegać się o prawa do przyznania pełnej opieki, szacowałbym, że masz całkiem spore szanse na nie, ale mam przeczucie, że facet tak łatwo nie odpuści i sprawa skończy się w sądzie.

- W sądzie? Żartujesz sobie?

- Niestety nie – westchnął. – Placówka będzie musiała posłać to dalej.

- Kurwa mać – zaklął, przyciskając palce do oczu.

- No cóż, nie mogę się nie zgodzić. – Kasamatsu uśmiechnął się krzywo, podwijając rękawy koszuli. – Zastanawia mnie tylko, dlaczego tak nagle – zamyślił się. – Mówiłeś, że opieka się z nim kontaktowała.

- Tak, kilkakrotnie, ale nie odpowiadał. A teraz się tu pojawił, gnój jeden i będzie mieszał – warknął.

- Spróbuje się o nim czegoś dowiedzieć, facet jak nic ma w tym jakiś interes, śmierdzi mi to.

- To nie śmierdzi, to wali gównem – warknął Aomine.

Kasamatsu parsknął śmiechem.

- Kto by pomyślał, że kiedykolwiek będzie ci na czymś tak zależeć.

- Spieprzaj – wyburczał, posyłając mu groźne spojrzenie, a Kasamatsu wyszczerzył się.

- Spokojnie, zajmę się tym, a wy się na razie nie przejmujcie, jak się czegoś dowiem, to zdzwonię do was.

- Jasne – mruknął Aomine, wstając. – I tego… Dzięki.

- Łał, osobisty sukces, Aomine Daiki mi dziękuje. – Zmrużył oczy, szczerząc się bezczelnie.

- Jak się nie przymkniesz to ci zaraz pieprznę między oczy. – Uścisnął mu dłoń nieco mocniej niż musiał, a Kasamatsu uśmiechnął się rozbawiony.

.

* * *

.

Mimo wszystko Aomine nieco się uspokoił. Wiedział, że Kasamatsu to najlepsza prawnicza hiena i wyniucha wszystko, co potrzeba. A jak nie, to wtedy Daiki skopie wszystkim denerwującym go osobom dupy i zapanuje ład i porządek, kurwa jego mać. A póki co, okazało się, że ma bardziej naglące problemy, prócz europejskiego wrzoda na dupie…

Idący do kuchni z naręczem talerzy i kubków, Aomine zaklął brzydko, gdy rozległo się pukanie do drzwi.

- Czego, do cholery? – warknął do stojącego w progu Kise.

- Aominecchi, jesteś niegrzeczny! – oburzył się. – I co się nie odzywacie, mówiłem, że mam kurs, ale telefony jeszcze istnieją!

- Mamy ospę – wyjaśnił.

- Co? – Zamrugał oczami. Daiki stwierdził, że normalnie rzęsy tego faceta żyją własnym życiem...

- Ospę, kretynie. Więc jak nie chcesz się zarazić to wypad! – prychnął, podążając do kuchni.

- Ospa to choroba dziecięca! – zawołał za nim.

Kise przeniósł spojrzenie z przyjaciela na wersalkę, na której w skotłowanej pościeli siedział Kuroko z rozwichrzonymi włosami, w podkoszulku i cały w białe ciapki.

- O rany, co ci się stało, maluchu? – wyszczerzył się.

- Mam ośpe – poinformował Tetsuya, wypinając swoją małą pierś i pokazując białe ciapki. – Świędzi – poskarżył się.

- I jeszcze co najmniej tydzień będzie swędzieć – powiedział bezlitośnie Daiki, wchodząc do pokoju.

- Aominecchi, nie bądź bezduszny! – fuknął Ryouta.

- Ja? Bezduszny? Wiesz, co ja muszę robić? – warknął. – Przynosić picie, jogurciki, kuźwa jego mać, te twoje cholerne krakersy w zwierzątka i smarować te chrzanione krosty!

Kise zachichotał, a widząc groźny wzrok przyjaciela zatkał usta, dusząc się ze śmiechu.

- Sikaaaać! – zawołał znienacka Kuroko.

- To na co czekasz, smarkaczu? – warknął Aomine, podrywając się z fotela. Kuroko zsunął się błyskawicznie z wersalki i pobiegł do łazienki. – I co ja mówiłem o chodzeniu na boso, ty cholerny gówniarzu! A ty przestań rechotać! – zawarczał w stronę Kise, który spojrzał na niego niewinnie.

- Ja się wcale nie śmieję, Aominecchi!

- Oczywiście – syknął, siadając z powrotem na fotelu. – Co za dzieciak – westchnął. – Pije jak słoń normalnie, a potem leje co dwie minuty. Zlał jedne spodnie, rozumiesz to?

Kise z trudem pohamował śmiech.

- No tak, to musiało być straszne. – Pokiwał poważnie głową, zaciskając usta.

- A do tego cały czas się drapie. A tłumacze mu, że jak nie przestanie, to mu wyrosną dzioby. – Trącił lekko przechodzącego koło niego Kuroko.

- Ale mnie śwędziiii – jęknął chłopiec, włażąc na łóżko i drapiąc po boku.

- Skarpetki – rozkazał Daiki, mrużąc oczy.

Kise zaśmiał się na cały głos, po czym zatkał sobie błyskawicznie usta, patrząc na wkurzonego Aomine.

- Przepraszam – wyjąkał z trudem.

- Nienawidzę cię – warknął Aomine.

Być może Daiki przeżyłby jakoś epidemię ospy w swoim domu, gdyby nie wydarzyła się jedna, straszna rzecz, która całkowicie popsuła wszystko.

- Rany, Kise, wyglądasz jak umarlak – mruknął, wpuszczając przyjaciela do mieszkania i przyglądając się jego nieco pozieleniałej twarzy.

- Umieram – jęknął Kise, rzucając jakąś siatkę na stolik i opadając na wersalkę.

- To widzę – przyznał, zakładając ręce na piersi.

- Dobijcie mnie – wymamrotał z czeluści pościeli.

- Kisia ma kropki! – odezwał się niespodziewanie Tetsu, opierający się o plecy mężczyzny.

- Co? – parsknął Aomine.

- Krośty ma! – uśmiechnął się szeroko do Daikiego, pokazując palcem na szyje Ryouty.

Kise jęknął głośno, a Aomine zarechotał.

- Zaraziłeś się? – wyjąkał, dusząc się śmiechem.

- Aominecchi nie bądź potworem, ja umieram – powiedział poważnie.

- O rany, nie mogę – zagiął się w pół. – Czy to czasem nie ty mówiłeś, że to choroba dziecięca?

- Bo to jest choroba dziecięca! – zawył. – Ale ja jej nie przechodziłem! Wracam od lekarza i właśnie się o tym dowiedziałem!

- No to w porę – zachichotał, ale szybko umilkł, gdy Kise pozieleniał znacznie i zatkał usta dłonią. – Co ci jest? – spytał ostrożnie.

Kise pokręcił głową, wymamrotał „łazienka" i pognał złożyć malowniczy hołd naturze.

- Kisia się źle czuje? – spytał zmartwiony Kuroko.

- Tak, na ospę chorują takie małe smarki jak ty. – Trącił nos chłopca siadając koło niego. – Ale czasami się nie zachorują, a jak to zrobią, gdy są już dorośli, to czują się gorzej.

- Ale Kisia wyzdrowieje, prawda? – Wbił wzrok w mężczyznę.

- Jasne, że tak! – Poczochrał mu włosy. – Jak mu znikną wszystkie krosty – zaśmiał się.

Ale Aomine szybko przestało być do śmiechu. Kise stanowczo odmówił ruszenia się z jego mieszkania, tłumacząc, że umrze w drodze do domu i tak właściwie, patrząc na niego, Daiki przyznawał mu rację. Ryouta jak nic zdechnął by gdzieś pod płotem sam. Nie przewidział tylko, że będzie musiał zajmować się dwoma, zaospionymi zrzędami.

Z Tetsu nie było tak źle, prócz tego, że drapał się non stop. Kise nie dość, że się drapał, to jeszcze jęczał przy każdej nowej kroście, a już najwięcej lamentował przy tych na twarzy. Momentami miał naprawdę dość i cieszył się z błogosławionych chwil ciszy w pracy, a marudząca, gorączkująca dwójka zajmowała się sama sobą. I dobrze. Aomine stanowczo odmówił smarowania innym krost specjalnym płynem, za to mały Tetsu czerpał niemałą radość z robienia Kise ciapek na całym ciele.

Ponad to, tak jak przewidział Kasamatsu, sprawa opieki nad małym Tetsu wylądowała w sądzie po tym, jak poinformował opiekę, że nadal zamierza ubiegać się o prawa do opieki nad chłopcem. Pierwsza rozprawa miała się jednak odbyć dopiero za dwa tygodnie. Nie było co się stresować przed czasem.

- Hau. – Tetsu trącił policzek Aomine nosem pluszowego psa. – Hau!

- Mało groźny z ciebie kundel, mój drogi – parsknął, pstrykając go w ucho.

- Hau!

- Nee, Aominecchi – odezwał się bujający się na krześle Kise. – A może byśmy tak kupili mu psa, co? Jakiegoś takiego małego, co o tym myślisz?

- Hau! – zamruczał Kuroko.

Aomine przez chwilę zagapił się na przyjaciela. O ile faceci byli raczej albo brzydcy, albo przystojni, o tyle Kise był przystojny i po prostu ładny. Dokładnie. Ładny. Zdziwił się nieco własnym torem myślowym i tym, jak poruszają go te cholerne długie rzęsy mężczyzny. Z tego, co wiedział, Kise wędrował i w jedną i w drugą stronę. Jeżeli chodzi o niego, zwykle otaczały go po prostu kobiety, nigdy specjalnie nie zastanawiał się nad swoją tożsamością płciową. Do czasu, aż ta cholera zaczęła spędzać stanowczo zbyt dużo czasu w jego domu. Stanowczo za dużo.

- Heeej, Aominecchi? – Kise parsknął śmiechem, machając mu dłonią przed oczami. Aomine nie zdążył zebrać myśli, które zaćmił nieco dołeczek w policzku Ryouty, który pokazał się przy jego uśmiechu. Dorosły facet miał dołeczek w policzku, no cholera jasna! I jeszcze śmie go nim rozpraszać. W każdym razie w jednej chwili wydarzyło się kilka rzeczy. Kuroko wyciągnął swojego psa w kierunku Kise i zrobił bardzo groźnie i bardzo warczące „Hau!" do niego. Z kolei w tym samym momencie stołek, na którym bujał się już od chwili mężczyzna, postanowił wysunąć się spod jego tyłka i upaść z trzaskiem na podłogę. Gdyby nie to, że Ryouta opierał ramiona na kredensie, byłby potrzaskał tę swoją blond makówkę.

Aomine zarechotał na całe gardło, przytrzymując ramieniem siedzącego mu na kolanie Kuroko, który szczerzył pełen pakiet białych ząbków.

- No, Tetsu, to ci się wybitnie udało! – zaśmiał się uradowany, klepiąc śmiejącego się chłopca po policzku.

- Heeej! To wcale nie było śmieszne! – jęknął męczeńsko Kise, zbierając się z podłogi.


	4. Różne oblicza szczęścia

- To mi się stanowczo nie podoba – mruknął Aomine, obserwując ślizgającego się na panelach szczeniaka.

- Oj, przesadzasz. – Machnął ręką stojący koło niego Kise. – No popatrz, czy nie jest słodki? – wyszczerzył się, gdy tylnie łapki pieska rozjechały się i klapnął na zadek.

- Raczej ułomny – mruknął nachmurzony.

- Jesteś paskudny – fuknął Kise, trącając przyjaciela łokciem. – Kurokocchiemu się podoba!

- W tym tempie miną wieki, zanim go w ogóle pogłaska – prychnął, zakładając ręce na piersi i przyglądając się, jak uradowany chłopiec drobi w miejscu koło psiaka i to wyciąga rączkę, to chowa. Piesek z kolei próbował chodzić na panelach i niuchał wszystko wokoło.

- Bogowie, czemu ja się na to zgodziłem – burknął, opadając na kanapę i pocierając skroń.

- Bo nie potrafisz niczego odmówić swojemu kochanemu dziecku! – wyszczerzył się Ryouta, przysiadając na oparciu.

- Spieprzaj – warknął, spychając mężczyznę z oparcia. Wkurzało go to. O, jak go wkurzało, że Kise był naprawdę bliski prawdy, a jemu absolutnie nie podobało się, że ktoś mógłby go sobie aż tak owinąć wokół palca.

- Aominecchi, nie bądź cham! – jęknął, cudem ratując się od bolesnego spotkania z podłogą.

- Hau! – zaszczekał nieco piskliwie szczeniak, a mały Kuroko w te pędy znalazł się przy Aomine, obronnie łapiąc go za nogę.

- Ścieknął na mnie! – poinformował chłopiec, najwyraźniej nie umiejąc się zdecydować, czy ma być zachwycony, czy się bać.

- Szczekać to on dopiero zacznie jak urośnie – prychnął Daiki.

- On wcale nie będzie duży! – oburzył się Kise, tak jak oburzał się całą drogę ze schroniska, gdy Aomine obiecywał, że jak wyrośnie z niego bydle, to oddadzą go pod opiekę Ryouty.

- Jasne – mruknął sceptycznie.

- I w ogóle musisz mu imię wymyślić, Kurokocchi! – uśmiechnął się szeroko do chłopca. Aomine wywrócił oczami, gapiąc się w sufit.

- No? Jak chcesz go nazwać? – dopytywał się Kise, podczas gdy piesek dodreptał do nich i zaczął niuchać nogawkę spodni Aomine.

Kuroko przez chwilę zamyślił się głęboko.

- Tetsiu – powiedział uroczyście i zapiszczał, przywierając do Aomine, gdy piesek zaczął obwąchiwać jego. – Poliział mnie! – Z szerokim uśmiechem wyciągnął rączkę do Daikiego.

- Tak, tak, super – mruknął, pochylając się. – Chodź tu kundlu jeden. – Złapał psiaka i trzymając go w jednej dłoni podrapał go za uchem.

- Polubił cię! – wyszczerzył się Kise, gdy szczeniak zaczął lizać jego rękę.

- Nie wkurzaj mnie. – Spojrzał grobowo na przyjaciela. – A ty nie ciąg go za ucho, bo mu urwiesz – zwrócił się do chłopca, który z zachwytem przeprowadzał psią inspekcję.

- Ugryźł mnie! – zawołał, pokazując rączkę.

- Bo chce się bawić! – wyjaśnił z uśmiechem Kise.

- Bo go targasz za uszy – pouczył w tym samym momencie Daiki.

- Bawić się chce, nie znasz się! – prychnął Ryouta, biorąc z rąk przyjaciela pieska i kładąc go na podłodze. – Piłeczkę możesz mu porzucać, zobaczysz jak się będzie cieszył! – zwrócił się do Kuroko, który pokiwał głową i pognał do swojego pokoiku i wrócił po chwili niosąc piłkę do kosza.

- Nie tę! – jęknął Kise. – Ta jest za duża! Małą piłeczkę!

Kuroko rzucił piłkę i poleciał szukać innej.

- Rany, aleś ty wychował dzieciaka, normalnie maniak z niego wyrośnie!

- O co ci chodzi? Wie smarkacz, co najlepsze – wyszczerzył się, przyglądając się jak Tetsu wraca z małą piłką i rzuca ją pieskowi. – Nawet nie wiesz, jak lubi oglądać mecze!

- Puszczasz dziecku mecze?!

- No co, lubi – burknął.

- Łaaa! – rozległ się pisk chłopca. – Dai! Tetsiu nasikał mi na śkarpetkę! – powiedział uradowany, unosząc nogę do góry i demonstrując mokrą stópkę.

- Ty to sprzątasz – powiedział twardo Daiki, wbijając spojrzenie w Kise. – Ja się tego nawet nie tykam, do cholery!

.

* * *

.

Z biegiem dni, szczeniak coraz lepiej czuł się w nowym domu, siejąc w nim absolutne spustoszenie. Żadne buty nie uchroniły się przed małymi kłami. Aomine dałby dobie również rękę urwać, że kundel zasikał absolutnie każdy centymetr podłogi. Psiak nie miał też żadnej litości dla chodniczków w korytarzu i łazience, a nawet dla nóg od stołu!

Czasem naprawdę miał szczera ochotę wywalić za drzwi Kise, kundla i Tetsu, który za każdym razem, gdy Numer Dwa coś zbroił, patrzył na niego tak prosząco, że miał ochotę wyć z frustracji. Nawet się wkurzać nie mógł, do licha! Oczywiście, to na Kise spadły obowiązki zajmowania się kundlem i tym, co wyprawiał. Tylko co miał zrobić, gdy Ryouta poleciał na kilka dni do Chin? Daiki szczerze nienawidził psich szczochów…

Było już naprawdę późno, gdy się położył. Całe po południe i wieczór musiał spędzić na zabawie z kundlem i Tetsu, a gdy w końcu ich spacyfikował, czekała na niego góra formularzy, których nie zdążył wypełnić w pracy.

Życie czasami było do bani. Ale nie to było najgorsze. Najgorsze było, gdy usłyszał w radiu, że lecący z Japonii samolot rozbił się nad Azją. Trudno mu było nawet przed samym sobą przyznać, jak bardzo go zamroził strach w tamtej chwili. To było… To było najpaskudniejsze kilka godzin w jego życiu. Nigdy tak naprawdę nie rozmyślał nad tym, że każdy z nich, za równo Kise jak i on sam, może w każdym momencie stracić życie. Wiadomo, człowiek nie jest stworzony do latania i samoloty po prostu spadają. Tak samo, jak człowiek nie jest niezniszczalny i czyjaś kulka łatwo może pozbawić go życia. Tak, nie zastanawiał się nad tym. Zawsze lubili adrenalinę i nie mieli problemu z takimi zawodami, jakie mieli. To i tak był niższy poziom ekstremalności, który spokojnie mógł im towarzyszyć na co dzień. Ale w tamtej chwili, przez tych kilka godzin, Aomine zdjął strach. Całe szczęście, ten kretyn Kise miał na tyle rozumu, by zadzwonić i dać znać, że to nie on, że on żyje, jest cały i zdrowy i generalnie to tak tylko dzwoni, by zapytać, co u Kurokocchiego i psiaka. Daiki łyknął to nad wyraz chętnie i pogderał na Kise i jego kundla, który tego dnia nasikał mu do butów.

Kise… Kise czasami znał go aż za dobrze.

Zerknął w bok, słysząc ciche skrzypnięcie drzwi drugiego pokoju. Mały cień przemknął od drzwi do jego wersalki.

- Tetsu? Czemu nie śpisz? – Wsparł się na łokciu, patrząc sylwetkę chłopca ściskającego pluszowego pieska.

- Dai…

Łzy w głosie Kuroko sprawiły, że wszystko odpowiedzialne za panikę zawyło głośno w Aomine po raz drugi w ciągu doby.

- Ty, co jest? – spytał dzielnie walcząc z paniką.

- Potwory – wymamrotał, chowając twarz w pluszaku.

- Potwory? Jakie potwory? – zgłupiał.

- Bzitkie potwory – zachlipał, a na mężczyznę spłynęło oświecenie.

- Śniło ci się coś, tak? – dopytał.

- Mhym – pokiwał głową, pociągając nosem.

- O rany, Tetsu, nie ma żadnych potworów, nie ma się czego bać – westchnął, klepiąc go po policzku nieco niezdarnie. – Wszystkie potwory wykopane, naprawdę. – Zamarł, gdy mała rączka zacisnęła się na jego dłoni. O rany, o rany, on naprawdę nie potrafił sobie radzić z płaczącymi dziećmi, do licha! To robiło coś, czego nie chciał, żeby robiło, no.

- Dobra, wskakuj – mruknął, pomagając chłopcu wejść na łóżko. – I nie becz, nie ma żadnych potworów – zapewnił, pomagając mu się przykryć.

- Dai… - pociągnął nosem.

- No już cicho, patrz, kto się tu pcha w ogóle. – Sięgnął ręką w dół i po chwili między nimi wylądował piszący i merdający ogonem Numer Dwa.

- I gdzieś ty był, kundlu, zamiast odstraszać potwory, co? – spytał, drapiąc psa za uchem, uśmiechając się lekko, gdy Kuroko zachichotał w poduszkę.

- Śpij już, Tetsu, a jak twój pies narobi nam do łóżka, to oddamy go Kise – ostrzegł.

- Tetsiu nie sika do łóżka – zapewnił chłopiec.

- Mam nadzieję.

- Dai… - mruknął prosząco Kuroko, przysuwając się do niego i pociągając nosem. – Pocimaj…

Cholera. Cholera, cholera!

- Rany, rany – westchnął, obejmując go z wahaniem ramieniem. – Śpij, smarku, bo nie wstaniesz jutro.

- Dai…

- Co znowu?

- Tetsiu gryzie poduszkę – powiedział cicho.

Bogowie, za co?

.

* * *

.

Aomine szybko przyzwyczaił się, że jego spokojne życie samotnika jest definitywnie skończone. Żadnej ciszy po powrocie do domu, żadnego spokoju i kompletnie nic nie pozostawało takie, jakim było, gdy wychodził. Przynajmniej odkąd pojawił się Kise i zaprzyjaźnił się z Kuroko. Czasami Daiki miał wrażenie, że wchodząc do własnego mieszkania, wchodzi w oko cyklonu. Głośnego, hałaśliwego, pełnego bałaganu cyklonu. Naprawdę, wolał nie wiedzieć, w jaki sposób Ryouta potrafi tak rozbrykać kogoś tak spokojnego jak Tetsu, że mieszkanie wygląda jakby przeszła po nim trąba powietrzna. A gdy doszedł do tego jeszcze kundel, nie mógł się pozbyć obawy, czy jak wróci, będzie miał, do cholery, na czym spać.

Z czasem nauczył się wychwytywać różnice tych cyklonów.

Gdy chcieli go do czegoś przekonać, widział niezbyt fachowe starania w utrzymaniu porządku. W każdym razie na pewno starali się ograniczyć destruktywny wpływ zabaw, aby ewentualny chaos i szkody nie był tak bardzo widoczne. Na pierwszy rzut oka, w każdym razie.

Gdy coś spsocili, w mieszkaniu panowała taka cisza, że ślepy i głuchy by się połapał, że coś się stało. Całe szczęście nic takiego, by musiał się zastanawiać, gdzie ukryć trupa, ale słusznie przewidywali, że mógłby być zły. Zazwyczaj był bardziej rozbawiony, aniżeli zły, ale tego nie musieli wiedzieć. No, w każdym razie aż ich kundel nie przegryzł kabli od DVD.

Tym razem, wchodząc do domu, zastanowił się przez chwilę, czy nie lepiej znowu wyjść. O tak, pokój był w nienaruszonym stanie. Prócz białych łapek odbitych na panelach… To był pierwszy znak, że Aomine powinien się obawiać tego, co zaraz zastanie. Drugim, były głośne śmiechy, piski i szczeknięcia, pomieszane z muzyką radia.

Taaaak, było niebezpiecznie. Strach w ogóle pomyśleć, co zastanie w kuchni, gdy tam wejdzie. Ba, czy jego kuchnia jeszcze istnieje? Jeżeli nie, Kise zapłaci za to ze swojej kieszeni. Co do jednego, chrzanionego grosza.

Ruszył do kuchni, stwierdzając, że najwyżej będzie mordował.

Zatrzymał się w progu, nie będąc pewnym, czy jego zmysły są w stanie poradzić sobie z tym, co widzi.

Kuchnia była… biała. Mąka była wszędzie, na kredensie, stole, podłodze, nawet ten cholerny kundel miał cały grzbiet w mące.

Gdyby nie włosy, Aomine chyba nie poznałby nawet Tetsu, który umaziany był dokumentnie czekoladą, dżemem, mąką, i tylko bogowie wiedzą czym jeszcze.

Aomine jęknął. I chyba zrobił to na głos, bo głowa Kuroko poderwała się do góry i uśmiechnął się szeroko.

- Dai! – zawołał. – Patrz co mam! – Podniósł do góry zdecydowanie zbyt rzadkie ciasto. – Robię ciastećka – pochwalił się.

Daiki przeniósł spojrzenie z Tetsu w bok, gdy usłyszał gwałtowny ruch, a podrzucany naleśnik spadł z plaskiem na podłodze.

Kise zaśmiał się nerwowo, wyciągając przed siebie patelnie, jakby miała go przed czymś uchronić.

- Aominecchi, czemu jesteś wcześniej w domu? – spytał z wyraźną paniką.

- Nie jestem wcześniej w domu – powiedział wolno i dobitnie, mrużąc oczy. – I dlaczego, twoim zdaniem, nie miałbym być wcześniej?

- O cholera, już jest czwarta? – zapiał, patrząc na zegarek, który bezlitośnie wskazywał czwartą szesnaście.

- Już jest czwarta – przytaknął niebezpiecznie aksamitnym głosem, zakładając ręce na piersi. – Czy dowiem się, co się za przeproszeniem, wyrabia w mojej kuchni?

Kise wzdrygnął się, słysząc ton, który zwiastował rychłą burzę.

- Robimy dla ciebie ciastećka! – Uśmiechnął się szeroko Kuroko.

Brawo, mały! Wspaniały ruch!, zawołał w myślach Kise.

- Właśnie, dokładnie! – podchwycił z ulgą. – Robimy ci ciasteczka. Z czekoladą, lubisz, prawda? No właśnie! – Pchnął go w kierunku krzesła i zmusił, by na nim usiadł, kompletnie ignorując zalegającą tam mąkę. – Straciliśmy poczucie czasu! Posprzątalibyśmy wszystko, przysięgam! – zapewnił, gdy spojrzenie przyjaciela wbiło się niego.

- Nie wątpię – wycedził.

- Patrz! Patrz! Źrobiłem ci naleśniki! – zawołał Kuroko, klękając na krześle i przesuwając talerz w kierunku mężczyzny. – Siam zrobiłem! – uśmiechnął się szeroko.

Daiki popatrzył na talerz i poskładane naleśniki pełne dżemu, czekolady i owoców.

Westchnął ciężko.

Przekupywanie ludzi naleśnikami powinno być zakazane przez prawo.

- Są świetne – powiedział, wiedząc, że chłopiec czeka na jego werdykt. Tetsu pokazał białe ząbki, po czym wrócił do swoich ciastek.

Kise podał mu widelec z przepraszającym uśmiechem.

- Smacznego? – spytał.

Daiki westchnął ponownie, wywracając oczami.

- Smacznego – mruknął, a przyjaciel wyraźnie odetchnął.

A naleśniki zdecydowanie był dobre. Kise powinien zostać kucharką, nie pilotem.

- Możesz mi teraz powiedzieć, co wam strzeliło do głowy, żeby demolować moją kuchnie? – spytał, odkrawając kawałek naleśnika.

- Heeej, wcale nie demolujemy! – Oburzył się. – Nic przecież nie zepsuliśmy.

- Jeszcze – uściślił.

- Jeeej, przecież powiedziałem, że posprzątamy – jęknął,

- O tak, na pewno posprzątacie – przyznał. – Wszystko.

- Rany, Aominecchi, przestań się tak nabzdyczać – fuknął, trącając przyjaciela w ramię. – Nie smakuje ci?

- A czy ja coś takiego powiedziałem?

- No właśnie! Więc jak ci smakuje to się na tym skup, a nie marudź. Artyzm wymaga chaosu!

- Doprawdy? – uniósł ironicznie brew.

- Doprawdy – zapewnił. – A zresztą patrz. – Oparł się łokciem o jego ramię, uśmiechając się lekko. – On się tak dobrze bawi, że rekompensuje mi to te godziny sprzątania.

Aomine popatrzył na chłopca, który lepił i wycinał te swoje ciastka, smarował naleśniki, a do tego właśnie w tym momencie pozwalał, żeby Numer Dwa zlizywał dżem z jego rączki, śmiejąc się przy tym naprawdę po raz pierwszy jak dziecko. Wiedział też, o co chodzi przyjacielowi. Musieli jakoś wytłumaczyć małemu, że sprawy nieco się pokomplikowały, że pojawił się jego drugi wujek. Tetsu stanowczo odmówił opuszczenia Aomine i patrzył na niego z taką prośbą i urazą zarazem, że coś ciężkiego zaciskało mu się w piersi. Mimo zapewnień z jego strony, Kuroko stracił humor i ochotę na cokolwiek i był milczący, jak wtedy, gdy do niego trafił, chociaż Kise stawał na głowie, by go rozweselić. Ale teraz był znowu chłopcem, który jest tylko dzieciakiem, ukradkiem karmiącym psa pod stołem.

Aomine zerknął w górę na Kise. Mężczyzna spojrzał na niego, szeroko uśmiechnięty, a te jego przeklęte oczy były tak błyszczące jak nigdy. Gdy uśmiech zaczął blednąc na ustach Kise, Aomine poczuł, że dzieje się właśnie coś, nad czym nie ma kontroli i że coś mu się wymyka.

- Haha – zaśmiał się nieco zbyt nerwowo jak na niego Kise, odsuwając się. – Za chwilę będą ciastka, więc jak chcesz, to…

Daiki złapał odsuwającego się mężczyznę za nadgarstek, zanim zdążył pomyśleć. Odruch, po prostu odruch, zwykły, zawodowy odruch, gdy coś ucieka…

Zdumiała go nieco panika w oczach Ryouty. Zarumienione kości policzkowe wyjaśniły chyba resztę. Chociaż tak właściwie to już sam nie wiedział.

- Dżem. Masz dżem na koszuli – powiedział, puszczając go.

Kise podążył wzrokiem w dół i popatrzył na swoją włoską, markową koszulę. A potem uderzył w wysokie tony zgrozy.

Aomine skrzywił się, wracając do swoich naleśników.

Czy to naprawdę było to, co myślał? Przecież Kise to rozwrzeszczany kretyn, który doprowadza go do szału. Cóż, najwyraźniej dołączył do grona masochistów. Chociaż biorąc pod uwagę ile się już znają, jest w tym gronie od bardzo dawna.

I szczerze, nie było tak źle. Dało się przeżyć w każdym razie.

.

* * *

.

Nie było się co oszukiwać – Aomine był zły. Był zły jak diabli. Och, oczywiście, dostała mu się pogadanka, najpierw od Kise, na temat powściągania własnego temperamentu i absolutny zakaz brania ze sobą broni, potem w obroty wziął go Kasamatsu, zabraniając mu odzywania się dopóki nie będzie to konieczne. A jak będzie, ma się hamować i pod żadnym pozorem nie bluzgać, jeżeli nie chce zaprzepaścić swoich szans i wszystkich plusów, które posiadają.

Tylko co, do licha, miał poradzić, że budził się w nim instynkt mordercy za każdym razem, gdy patrzył przed siebie i widział tego cholernego, pewnego siebie wrzoda?

Szlag. Pieprzyć wrzoda. Lepiej będzie skupić się na przesłuchaniu, zanim nie powstrzyma chęci uduszenia kogoś.

- Zatem kontaktowaliście się państwo z panem Kuroko? – spytała sędzina.

- Próbowaliśmy – poprawiła zgrabnie Asako. – Jednak na żaden z siedmiu telefonów i pięciu wiadomości nie odstaliśmy odpowiedzi. Biorąc pod uwagę, że pan Kuroko mieszka na stałe w Europie, poszukaliśmy innego krewnego chłopca.

- Czy pan Aomine wyrażał chęć zajęcia się chłopcem?

Daiki uśmiechnął się krzywo, gdy kobieta spojrzała na niego przelotnie.

- Na początku był nieco zdezorientowany. To zrozumiałe, stracił tragicznie jedyną rodzinę, sam jest jedynym krewnym małego chłopca. Jednak podjął się dobrowolnie opieki nad nim.

- Rozumiem – powiedziała wolno sędzina. – Wasza placówka wizytowała ich, tak?

- Tak, oczywiście. Sama się tego podjęłam.

- Dlaczego?

- Kuroko Tetsuya trafił pod moją kuratelę po śmierci rodziców, to ja z nim rozmawiałam i chciałam mieć pewność, że nie pomyliłam się, co do oceny jego opiekuna i że wszystko z nim w porządku.

- Rozumiem. Jak przebiegały wizytacje?

Aomine miał ochotę przewrócić oczami, gdy na ustach kobiety pojawił się lekki uśmiech. Lepiej żeby nie wspominała o wszystkim, naprawdę, jeszcze tylko tego brakuje, żeby pojawił się tu Kise.

- Wizytacje dały wynik pozytywny. Chłopiec miał zapewnione dogodne warunki mieszkaniowe i zdrowotne. Pan Aomine zapewnił mu miejsce w placówce oświatowej na czas własnej pracy, zatem chłopiec nigdy nie zostawał sam.

O tak, tylko ewentualnie pod opieką Kise, z którym przewracali jego mieszkanie na drugą stronę…

- Ponad to z wywiadu przeprowadzonego z chłopcem, wnioskujemy, że czuje on się dobrze ze swoim opiekunem, jest do niego przywiązany i jako przedstawiciel opieki społecznej nie uważam, aby zmiana otoczenia była dla chłopca odpowiednia, biorąc pod uwagę, jaką tragedię przeżył.

Aomine kątem oka dostrzegł, jak Kasamatsu uśmiecha się z satysfakcją. Widząc jego spojrzenie, pochylił się do niego i wyjaśnił:

- Właśnie dała nam swoje poparcie, sędzia nie może tego zignorować, bo pochodzi od niezależnej strony.

- Sąd dziękuje za opinie, weźmie ją pod uwagę. Tymczasem dziękuję pani.

Tak, zdecydowanie mają przewagę.


	5. Oswoić - znaczy stworzyć więzy

A oto ostatnia część opowiadania. Nie wiem czy nie schrzaniłam, ale cóż, tak miałam w głowie i tak musi zostać.

Dla wszystkich, który polubili małego Kurosia i jego zacnych opiekunów! Dzięki Wam za wszystkie komentarze przez cały ten czas. 3

* * *

Część 5 „Stajesz się odpowiedzialny za to, co oswoiłeś. Oswoić - znaczy stworzyć więzy."*

Po przesłuchaniu Asako, Daiki był naprawdę pełen dobrej nadziei, że rzecz skończy się szybko, bezboleśnie i po prostu zmiotą z powierzchni ziemi tego irytującego wrzoda. Życie jest jednak nieprzewidywalne, a on nie przewidział, że ktoś może go aż tak wyprowadzić z równowagi. Nie przewidział, że ten cholerny gnój, powołany na świadka, wyjedzie z czymś takim.

On się niemoralnie prowadzi, kurwa jego mać?

Gdy usłyszał, jak Kuroko Masashi bredzi coś, o ograniczaniu dostępu do chłopca, co oczywiście było kompletną bzdurą, bo Aomine nie dostał od niego żadnej wiadomości, poczuł, jak jego irytacja wznosi się na całkiem nowy poziom. Ale gdy ten kretyn pieprznął z grubej rury, że Aomine sprowadza do siebie mężczyzn, miał ochotę skoczyć w jego kierunku i z miejsca udusić.

- Co to, kur… - umilkł gdy Kasamatsu wstał gwałtownie, kopiąc go boleśnie.

- Sprzeciw! To są ohydne pomówienia!

Sprzeciw? Zabić, kurwa, gnoja!

- Oddalam – zarządziła sędzina. – Żądam wyjaśnień, panie Kasamatsu.

- Mój klient nie prowadzi się niemoralnie – powiedział, a Aomine, mimo wściekłości, był pełen podziwu dla jego opanowania. – Jest funkcjonariuszem policji, ma świetną opinię, ale z całym szacunkiem, Wysoki Sądzie, chyba każdy człowiek ma znajomych, którzy go odwiedzają bez względu na to, czy mają dzieci, czy ich nie mają.

- Ale nie każdy z nich utrzymuje niemoralne kontakty z nimi – odezwał prawnik Kuroko.

- A przepraszam, skąd pan czerpie informacje, jakie kontakty i zażyłości łączą mojego klienta z jego przyjaciółmi? – warknął.

- Proszę o spokój – powiedziała twardo sędzina. - Podtrzymuję sprzeciw. Przypominam wszystkim, że zeznania są składane pod przysięgą, a tu jest sąd i nie będzie tolerowania żadnych krzyków. Proszę kontynuować.

Kasamatsu usiadł na swoim miejscu.

- Chcieli podważyć twoją dobrą opinię – mruknął do Aomine. – Chyba na tym chcieli bazować, gdyby sędzina była bardziej czepliwa i skora do podejrzeń nie byłoby tak łatwo.

- Niech się wpychają – prychnął opryskliwie.

- Aomine. – Zacisnął silnie dłoń na jego nadgarstku, patrząc na niego stanowczo. – Za chwilę powoła cię na świadka. Pamiętaj, nie daj się ponieść i sprowokować, bo wszystko spieprzysz, rozumiesz?

- Tak, tak, rozumiem – warknął.

- Dziękuję, panie Kuroko – odezwała się sędzina. – Powołuję na świadka pana Aomine Daiki.

Kasamatsu klepnął go w ramię, posyłając mu ostatnie ostrzegawcze spojrzenie.

- Panie Aomine – zaczęła sędzina – gdzie znajduje się teraz chłopiec?

- Tetsu? Tetsu jest teraz w przedszkolu – mruknął, patrząc dziwnie na kobietę.

- Proszę się nie denerwować, chciałam się tylko upewnić – uśmiechnęła się.

- Łatwo pani mówić – burknął, po czym odchrząknął. – Pani sędzinie.

- Proszę nam opowiedzieć, jak chłopiec trafił pod pana opiekę.

Aomine westchnął i zaczął opowiadać.

- Czy opieka nad dzieckiem jest dla pana problematyczna? – spytała, gdy skończył.

- Czy to jest podchwytliwe pytanie? – Zmarszczył brwi. Zerkając kątem oka na Kasamatsu dostrzegł, jak ten przesuwa dłonią po twarzy.

- Nie, panie Aomine, to nie jest podchwytliwe pytanie. – Miał dziwne wrażenie, że tej cholernej babie chce się śmiać. On nie widział tu nic śmiesznego.

- Nie – powiedział po chwili wahania. – Teraz nie jest to dla mnie problematyczne.

- Teraz?

- Tak.

- Może pan to rozwinąć?

Skrzywił się.

- Jestem kawalerem, który nie planował w najbliższej przyszłości dzieciaków. Na początku, tak, to było problematyczne, ale po jakimś czasie przestało być. – Wzruszył ramionami.

- Czy opieka nad dzieckiem nie koliduje z pana karierą zawodową?

- Nie, mam elastyczne godziny pracy, mogę je odpowiednio dostosowywać.

- Czy ktoś panu pomaga? – spytała.

Aomine przez chwilę się zawahał. Nie miał ochoty mieszać w to Kise. Naprawdę tego nie chciał. Dostrzegł kątem oka, jak Kasamatsu kiwa głową.

- Tak – odpowiedział.

- Kto?

- Przyjaciel i przyjaciółka – wyjaśnił, czując, że zdecydowanie lepiej będzie, jak wspomni też jakąś kobietę. Najwyżej Momoi go zabije.

- Jak wygląda ta pomoc?

- Pomogli nam załatwić przedszkole, pilnują małego, gdy zatrzymają mnie czasem obowiązki w pracy, gotują.

- Gotują? – Uniosła brew.

- Proszę mi wierzyć, Wysoki Sądzie, nie chciałaby pani spróbować niczego, co wyszło spod mojej ręki – mruknął.

Sędzina przez chwilę milczała. No co, do cholery?, poruszył się niespokojnie.

- Dobrze. Czy chłopiec dobrze się z panem czuje?

- Musiała by pani spytać jego. – No i co się ten cholerny Kasamatsu krzywi?

- Rozumiem, ale w pana odczuciu?

- Myślę, że dobrze – powiedział ostrożnie.

- A jak się pan ustosunkuje do zdania drugiej strony o ograniczaniu kontaktu z chłopcem panu Kuroko?

Aomine zjeżył się.

- Niczego nikomu nie ograniczałem – powiedział dobitnie. – Nie dostałem żadnych wiadomości na ten temat.

- Żadnych? – Uniosła brwi.

- Żadnych.

- Sprzeciw. Mój klient próbował się skontaktować telefonicznie z panem Aomine, ale ten nie odbierał telefonów.

- Skoro tak dobrze śledzicie moje życie osobiste, trzeba było zapukać do drzwi – warknął Daiki.

- Proszę o spokój!

- Bo jest pan nieodpowiednim kandydatem do opieki nad moim bratankiem – odezwał się Kuroko.

- Panowie, proszę o spokój!

- O tak, by ty jesteś idealny, podstępna hieno, zwietrzyłeś dobre pieniądze i zainteresowałeś się nagle małym chłopcem? – wysyczał.

- Sprzeciw! To są pomówienia!  
- Spokój! – Sędzina uderzyła młotkiem. – Bo was wyproszę, panowie. – Powiodła groźnym spojrzeniem po wszystkich. – Panie Aomine, o jakich pieniądzach pan mówił?

- Może ja wyjaśnię? – odezwał się Kasamatsu wstając i gromiąc Aomine spojrzeniem.

- Proszę – machnęła ręką.

- Kuroko Tetsuya ma zapisany pokaźny majątek rodzinny. W gruncie rzeczy najważniejsze są udziały w firmie, która zaczęła przynosić dochody. W związku z tym, udziały, które są w posiadaniu chłopca, poniosły bardzo znacznie swoją wartość. Z tego, co udało mi się dowiedzieć, pan Kuroko i jego firma mają problemy finansowe…

- Sprzeciw! To nie ma nic wspólnego ze sprawą!

- Oddalam sprzeciw. Proszę kontynuować.

- Jak mówiłem firma ma problemy finansowe, które majątek należący do chłopca, jak mniemam, mogłyby je podreperować.

- Sprzeciw, to są tylko fałszywe domysły!

- Podtrzymuję. Chce pan coś jeszcze dodać?

- Tak. Chciałbym tylko, żeby Wysoki Sąd zwrócił uwagę na to, kto odpowiedział na telefony opieki społecznej i kto bez względu na siebie i swoje życie osobiste, zaopiekował się chłopcem, nie wiedząc nawet o tym, jakim majątkiem chłopiec dysponuje. Dziękuję.

- Dziękuję. – Kiwnęła głową. – Sąd chciałby się zapoznać z tymi danymi, panie Kasamatsu, proszę je dostarczyć do mnie. Ponad to, chciałabym porozmawiać z chłopcem.

.

* * *

.

Kurwa. Kurwa, kurwa! Ile to jeszcze potrwa? Co ten cholerny babsztyl może chcieć od małego smarkacza?

- Aominecchi, uspokój się.

- Nie uspokoję się – warknął, nadal krążąc po korytarzu.

- Stój. – Kise zagrodził mu drogę, kompletnie ignorując mordercze spojrzenie. – Nerwy tutaj nic nie pomogą – powiedział, patrząc na niego z powagą. – Przesłuchanie dopiero się zaczęło…

- A mnie szlag trafia! – warknął Daiki.

Kise westchnął i uśmiechnął się lekko.

- Rozumiem, że się martwisz…

- Nie martwię się – syknął, zaciskając zęby.

- Oczywiście, że się martwisz – powiedział spokojnie. – Ja też się martwię. Ale nie ma sensu podminowywać się samemu, Aominecchi. – Przeczesał palcami grzywkę mężczyzny z uspokajającym uśmiechem, który szybko zniknął, tak jak dłoń, którą odprowadził wzrok Aomine. – Naprawdę powinieneś się uspokoić – zaśmiał się nieco nerwowo, pocierając dłoń o spodnie, by pozbyć się z niej powidoku czyjegoś spojrzenia.

- Kise ma rację – odezwał się siedzący na krześle Kasamatsu, który przyglądał się im od dłuższej chwili. – Uspokój się, Aomine, bo jak sędzina cię takiego zobaczy, to uzna cię za niezrównoważonego.

- Spieprzaj – warknął w jego stronę.

- Siadaj i uspokój się. A my z Kise przyniesiemy ci kawę. – Pociągnął Ryoute za ramię. Kise obejrzał się, patrząc jak Daiki ciężko siada na krześle i pociera twarz. Zamrugał zaskoczony, gdy został pchnięty gwałtownie na ścianę.

- Kasama…

- Czemu mi nie powiedziałeś? – spytał Kasamatsu, mrużąc oczy.

- Czego? – spytał Kise nieco panicznie, zastanawiając się gorączkowo co zrobił.

- Nie rób z siebie kretyna – syknął. – Czemu mi nie powiedziałeś, że jest coś między tobą a Aomine?

- Miedzy mną a… - powtórzył bezwiednie. – Co? Żartujesz? Nic nie ma! – Zamachał gwałtownie rękami, próbując się odsunąć. Ramię Kasamatsu uniemożliwiło mu ucieczkę.

- Robisz sobie jaja, czy naprawdę jesteś tak ślepy? – spytał twardo, nie spuszczając go z oczu.

- Ja nic… Ja tylko… - próbował coś powiedzieć, a w jego oczach mieszały się panika i prośba.

- Ty tylko coś – dokończył za niego bezlitośnie. – A on?

- Nie wiem – pokręcił gwałtownie głową. – Nic.

- Czyli ślepy – westchnął ze znużeniem odsuwając się.

- Kto jest ślepy? – jęknął.

- Ty, gamoniu – prychnął. – Chodź po tę kawę, zanim twój chłopak rozniesie cały korytarz w drobny mak.

- Kasamatsu, to nie jest zabawne! – zawołał za odchodzącym mężczyzną.

.

* * *

.

- Podoba ci się tutaj? – spytała z uśmiechem sędzina, patrząc na chłopca.

Tetsu pokiwał głową obracając w dłoni kredkę i rozglądając się po ładnym, kolorowym pokoiku..

- Chciałam z tobą porozmawiać tylko, możesz sobie rysować – zachęciła go, a Kuroko z wahaniem wrócił do swojego rysunku.

- Pewnie wiesz, czemu musiałeś tu przyjść?

Chłopiec kiwnął głową.

- Wiesz? – dopytała.

Przerwał rysowanie i popatrzył na nią spokojnie.

- Wiem, Dai mi mówił – powiedział nieco spiętym głosem.

- Nie musisz się bać, naprawdę – uśmiechnęła się. – Chciałam cię tylko zapytać o kilka rzeczy, to bardzo ważne.

- O co?- spytał, machając nogami i przechylając głowę.

- Lubisz Aomine, prawda?

Twarz chłopca rozjaśniła się.

- Lubię – dopowiedział. – Dai kupił mi pieśka! – pochwalił się.

- Tak? Dużego?

- Nieee, małego! Ale jak będzie bardzo duźy, to mówi, że damy go Kisi – uśmiechnął się.

- Rozumiem. A jak ma piesek na imię?

- Tetsiu.

Zaśmiała się cicho.

- A czy Aomine mówił ci, że przyjechał twój inny wujek? – spytała delikatnie.

Reakcja była natychmiastowa. Chłopiec odłożył kredkę i powiedział twardo i płaczliwe zarazem:

- Nie chcę.

- Spokojnie, nikt cię nie chce zabierać – zapewniła cierpliwie. – Właśnie dlatego chciałam cię zobaczyć, wiesz? Żeby dowiedzieć się, co ty byś chciał.

- Chcę z Daim – powiedział od razu, pociągając nosem.

- Oczywiście – uśmiechnęła się uspokajająco. – Ale muszę cię zapytać też o drugiego wujka, wiesz? Tylko zapytać.

Chłopiec kiwnął głową.

- Znasz go w ogóle?

- Nie – mruknął chłopiec, bawiąc się kredką.

- A widziałeś go kiedyś?

- Nie.

- A Aomine wcześniej widywałeś?

Kuroko pokręcił głową, pociągając nosem.

- Dobrze. Może chciałbyś ciasteczko, co? – spytała, sięgając do torebki. – Zawsze je kupuję jak rozmawiam z takimi chłopcami jak ty, wiesz? – uśmiechnęła się podając mu woreczek. – Są w zwierzątka.

- Kisia mi takie kupuje! – powiedział, uśmiechając się szeroko i sięgając po ciasteczko.

.

* * *

.

Kise w milczeniu obserwował, jak stopa Aomine porusza się nerwowo. Myślał, że jego przyjaciel jest zły? Tak myślał. Ale mylił się. Daiki stał się zły dopiero, gdy na korytarzu pojawił się Kuroko Masashi razem ze swoim prawnikiem. Gdy Aomine ich zobaczył, Kise złapał go za ramię tak mocno, że aż jemu samemu zdrętwiały palce. Spojrzenie Aomine, które mu rzucił, było tak dziwne, tak bardzo innego od tego, co znał, zbyt wyglądające na to, co by chciał, że coś mu wirowało w żołądku. A to nie był stanowczo czas na osobiste odkrycia i konfrontacje. Później. Kise pomyśli o tym później. I może nawet z nim porozmawia. Jak się zbierze, rzecz jasna.

- Do cholery, ile to jeszcze będzie trwać – wywarczał Daiki i jakby na jego życzenie, drzwi sali przesłuchań dla dzieci otworzyły się. Wszyscy wstali, gdy pojawiła się sędzina.

- Dai, patrz! Narysowałem to siam! – Tetsu podbiegł do niego machając rysunkiem.

- Jest świetny – wykrztusił, klepiąc do po policzku i patrząc na obrazek, na którym bardzo po dziecinnemu narysowany był on sam, Kise, mały Tetsu, Kagami i nawet kundel.

- Sąd zamierza zweryfikować swoje informacje zanim podejmie decyzję – odezwała się sędzina. – Ogłaszam pół godziny przerwy.

- Chodźcie – mruknął Kasamatsu, patrząc na Kuroko i jego prawnika. – Aomine weź dzieciaka i chodźcie.

Daiki starając się pohamować zdenerwowanie, wziął na ręce Tetsu, próbując się skupić na tym, co mu chłopiec opowiada.

To było najgorsze pół godziny w jego życiu. Nigdy wcześniej nie odczuwał takiego… strachu. Wiedział, do cholery, wiedział, że mają najwięcej szans, że wszystko jest w porządku, ale jak tak patrzył na tego smarka i sobie myślał, że może go nie mieć, to coś ciężkiego ściskało mu żołądek. Nigdy by się o to nie podejrzewał, nigdy nie myślał, że może się tak nad sobą roztkliwiać, że może być tak żenująco… miękki. Ale był. I do licha, miał to gdzieś.

- Sąd, zapoznawszy się z obiema stronami i wszystkimi informacjami, podjął decyzję, że z dniem dzisiejszym, pełne prawo do opieki nad Kuroko Tetsuyą otrzymuje pan Aomine Daiki. Sąd uważa, że pan Aomine najlepiej nadaje się na opiekuna chłopca, a ponad to, popiera zdanie Opieki Społecznej, że zmiana otoczenia miałaby zły wpływ na chłopca, który i tak został już poddany traumie po stracie rodziców. Niniejszym uważam sprawę za zamkniętą.

.

* * *

.

Kise zamknął cicho drzwi do pokoju. Tetsu zasnął wyjątkowo szybko, najwyraźniej i jego zmęczyło przesłuchanie. Przez chwilę niezdecydowany patrzył na napięte plecy Aomine, który stał przy oknie i wyglądał na zewnątrz. Kise widział, jak przez całe popołudnie i wieczór, coś kłębiło się w jego przyjacielu, ale mocno starał się to hamować. Nawet nie zareagował, jak Numer Dwa na ich widok zasikał podłogę ze szczęścia. A to znaczyło, że stanowczo coś było nie tak.

- Aominecchi?

Daiki drgnął. Ryouta popatrzył za okno, gapiąc się przez chwilę na jeżdżące samochody.

- Wiesz, tak sobie myślę… – odezwał się ochryple Aomine. – Nawet gdyby ta cholerna sędzina podjęła inną decyzję, ja…

Z głośnym, szeleszczącym westchnieniem oparł dłonie na parapecie pochylając głowę.

- Szlag… To wszystko jest takie popieprzone. Wszystko się tak zajebiście pogmatwało..

Kise milczał, nie mając odwagi mu przerwać.

- Gdyby ten skurwysyn próbował go zabrać, ja… Kurwa mać! – uderzył otwartą dłonią w parapet.

Kise z wahaniem położył dłoń na jego ramieniu.

- Uczucia nie jest takie złe, Aominecchi – powiedział łagodnie, uśmiechając się lekko.

Daiki uniósł głowę i przez chwilę patrzył na niego. Kise nie wiedział, czego jego przyjaciel szuka, nie umiał stwierdzić, co kryje się za tą niebieską uważną głębią jego oczu. Wiedział tylko, że jego własne serce dudni, jakby chciało za wszelką cenę utorować sobie drogę przez żebra.

- Ale cholernie frustrują – powiedział ochryple, a pociemniałe, głębokie oczy znalazły się nagle blisko Kise. Zbyt blisko, by uznał to za normalność. Zadrżał, gdy palce dotknęły jego policzka.

- Aomnie…

- Nie gadaj – mruknął niemal dotykając jego ust własnymi. – Choć raz nic nie gadaj.

.

* * *

.

Szczęście jest rzeczą ulotną. To stan, który nie trwa w nieskończoność. To stan, który właściwie jest tylko krótkimi rozbłyskującymi momentami, niczym fajerwerki, w życiu człowieka. Ono poniekąd wytycza drogę człowieka. Od jednego rozbłysku szczęścia do następnego, od drugiego do trzeciego i kolejnego, kolejnego i tak przez całe życie w poszukiwaniu tych rozbłysków, które nadają sens życiu.

Szczęście nie jest dane człowiekowi na zawsze. To rzecz, o którą trzeba dbać, o którą trzeba się troszczyć, którą trzeba pielęgnować. W którą trzeba wierzyć, nawet gdy na chwilę skrywa się przed naszymi oczami, a może zwłaszcza wtedy.

Jednak Kise nie myślał o takich rzeczach, ani o sile radości, ani o ulotności i kruchości. Świat Kise był w tym momencie jednym, gigantycznym rozbłyskiem, który oślepiał i burzył krew w żyłach. Jego własne szczęście obejmowało go tak zaborczo, że niemal tracił dech. I bujał nadal w obłokach, gdy rozdzwonił się telefon Aomine, gdy ten wychodził na jakąś nieistotną w tym momencie akcję, zostawiając go ze słodką obietnicą dokończenia tego, co się zaczęło.

Nie myślał o tym wszystkich, gdy zamiast spać, szczerzył się niezwykle idiotycznie do sufitu.

A gdy nad ranem rozdzwonił się jego własny telefon wyrywając go z płytkiego półsnu, przekonał się, jakim głupcem był, jakim naiwniakiem, że nie zdał sobie wcześniej sprawy, jak bardzo szczęście bywa kruche.

- Panie Kise, jest pan tam? – nieco niepewny głos pielęgniarki.

- Tak, tak, jestem… - powiedział odruchowo, czując, jak coś wewnątrz niego rozlatuje się w drobny mak. – Jak to się stało? – przełknął ciężko ślinę.

- Przywieziono ich ze strzelaniny, niestety, nie znam żadnych szczegółów…

Kise rozłączył się, nim kobieta zdążyła powiedzieć cokolwiek więcej.

Strzelanina. Operacja. W jednej chwili gwałtownie opuścił obłoki, a twardy mur rzeczywistości huknął mu obuchem w łeb. Kise nie wiedział, dlaczego zadzwoniono do niego, nie wiedział czemu to właśnie on. Nie wiedział, że dawno temu, to właśnie jego Aomine wpisał jako swoją najbliższą rodzinę, którą należy informować, gdyby coś mu się stało.

Kise nie wiedział, ale nie miało to znaczenia.

W pierwszej chwili chciał iść, rzucić wszystko, potrząsnąć tymi wszystkimi lekarzami, że jak nie zrobią wszystkiego, co mogą, to stanie się coś strasznego, o czym Kise nawet nie chciał myśleć.

Ale nie, nie mógł. Kise nie był sam. Miał pod opieką kogoś ważnego, kogoś, na kim Aomine naprawdę zależało, kogoś, dla kogo, tak jak dla niego, Aomine był naprawdę ważny.

Próbując wyjaśnić Kuroko, co się stało, czuł, jak panika ściska mu płuca, jak łapie za gardło i niemal zazdrościł Tetsu możliwości dania upustu emocjom w płaczu. Ale on nie był dzieckiem. Co więcej, był za dziecko odpowiedzialny. I mimo że było to przerażające, błogosławił tę milczącą naturę chłopca.

- Proszę pana, na razie nic nie wiemy, trzeba czekać.

- Ale ile to, do cholery potrwa? – czuł, że zaczyna się irytować. Czy do licha nikt nie potrafił udzielać jasnych i klarownych odpowiedzi?

- Kise, uspokój się – odezwał się ostry, nieco zniecierpliwiony głos.

- Midorimacchi – westchnął z ulgą.

Midorima zmierzył go wzrokiem, zaciskając usta i na dłuższą chwile zatrzymując spojrzenie na trzymającym się spodni Kise chłopcu.

- Chodź, powinieneś napić się kawy – rzucił i odwrócił się kiwając na Kise ręką.

Kise przeżył w swoim życiu wiele momentów, które można by spokojnie uznać za straszne i przerażające. Wiele razy towarzyszył mu strach podczas lotów. Ale to był strach kontrolowany. Nigdy nie przypuszczał, że strach może być taki, że tak może wyżerać człowieka od środka, że tak boli strach o innych. Nie wiedział, co by było, gdyby Midorima siłą nie posadził na krześle, nie wcisnął mu z zmartwiałe ręce diabelnie mocnej kawy i nie objechał z góry na dół za zachowywanie się jak kretyn. Midorima jak chciał, był straszliwym dupkiem, ale i dobrym przyjacielem. Wmuszając w Ryoute i Tetsu szpitalne śniadanie, powiedział wszystko co wie.

Handel narkotykami, większy przerzut dilerów, akcja policja, strzelanina. Jedna ofiara śmiertelna, kilka osób rannych, dwie na blokach operacyjnych. Ale żyje. Będzie żył. Tak mówił ten pieprzony Midorima! Gdyby nie kamizelki, byłoby naprawdę źle, bo strzały padły naprawdę z bliska.

Czy można dostać trzy kulki i żyć?

- Oczywiście, że tak – warknął z rozdrażnieniem Midorima, przeczesując włosy dłonią. – Jedna przeszła przez ramię, druga utkwiła między żebrami.

- A trzecia? – przełknął ciężko ślinę.

- Nie wiem – przyznał z wahaniem. – Gdzieś pod obojczykiem.

Tętnice. Płuca. Serce.

Kise nawet nie wiedział, że żołądek podszedł mu do gardła, dopóki Midorima nie szarpnął go za koszulę i nie chwycił za kark pochylając nad umywalką.

Gdy Aomine trafił w końcu na sale, pogrążony we śnie, owinięty bandażami, pod Kise ugięły się kolana.

Był. Żył.

Objął mocniej chłopca, który przywarł do niego i siąkał nosem.

Godziny mknęły jak zaklęte. To zwalniały, to przyspieszały jak szalone, by za chwilę stanąć i dobić w miejscu niczym burza, która waha się czy przyjść, czy jeszcze podenerwować innych swoim widokiem.

Kise poprawił się na krześle, czując, że zaczyna drętwieć. Opierający się o niego Tetsu zamrugał oczami, unosząc głowę.

- Śpij, obudzę cię – mruknął cicho, poprawiając włosy chłopca. Tetsu wygiął usta i pokręcił głową.

Nie miał ani siły, ani nie widział sensu by się spierać. Nie chciał niszczyć tego opanowania, zwłaszcza, że chyba nie poradziłby sobie, gdyby ta cienka granica, która najwyraźniej trzymała chłopca w spokoju, pękła. Gdyby to się stało, chyba sam by się rozpłakał. Pozwalał mu więc czuwać i starał się nie go budzić z krótkich drzemek, w które wpadał.

Gdzieś nieco po południu Aomine obudził się po raz pierwszy. Na tyle długo, by dostał coś do picia, zobaczył go lekarz i mógł ponownie zapaść w sen.

Drgnął gwałtownie, gdy Aomine sapnął cicho i poruszył się. Kuroko wyprostował się jak struna na kolanach Kise, tak jak on, wbijając wzrok w Daikiego.

- Kurwa… Czuję się jak gówno – wymamrotał, otwierając oczy, nieco zamroczone jeszcze snem i bólem.

Kise nie był chyba w stanie nic powiedzieć. Pieprzy głupoty. Czyli żyje. Ten cholerny kretyn żyje…

- Która godzina? – spytał Daiki.

- J-jakoś… Jakoś po piątej – wykrztusił.

Aomine przeniósł wzrok na nich i milczał. Kise puścił Tetsu, pozwalając mu wejść na łóżko, gdy wyciągnął ręce przez siebie.

Chłopiec przesunął się w górę i przysiadł na stopach tuż koło ramienia mężczyzny.

- Cześć, smarku – uśmiechnął się lekko

- Ćeść – wymruczał Tetsu, pociągając nosem.

- Hej, chłopie, coś ty taki, hę? – próbował się uśmiechnąć, zażartować, lecz coś ciężkiego ściskało go w piersi, gdy patrzyły na niego te wielkie, jasne oczy…

- Czemu jesteś taki chory? – spytał chłopiec, dotykając jego twarzy.

- Jestem policjantem, pamiętasz? – wymruczał, a chłopiec pokiwał głową. – No właśnie. I łapię złych ludzi. A ci… A ci byli bardzo źli, Tetsu i dlatego muszę tu trochę zostać.

Chłopiec oparł policzek o jego czoło, obejmując jego głowę rączkami i pociągnął nosem. Daiki wzdrygnął się lekko, gdy ciepłe stróżki popłynęły po jego skroni.

- Ej, mały, nie becz, nic mi nie jest…

Kise odwrócił głowę w kierunku okna, słysząc ciche, miękkie tony w głosie Aomine. To było tak intymne, tak… tak ważne, że Ryouta czuł, jak coś paskudnie mokrego i gniotącego łapie go za gardło. Napięcie powoli ustępowało, ulga niosła ze sobą wilgotne, rozedrgane uczucia radości i ciepła.

Zerknął w kierunku łóżka, patrząc z duszącym uczuciem w gardle, jak dłoń Aomine przysuwa się po plecach chłopca, jak on sam mruczy coś do niego cicho. Spojrzenie ciemnoniebieskich oczu spoczęło na nim, pełne po brzegi uczuciami, których ktoś taki jak Aomine nigdy by nie powiedział. Wymowne, ciepłe spojrzenie tylko dla niego. Tylko tu i teraz. Ręka mężczyzny drgnęła lekko, nie na tyle mocno, by uznać to za zaproszenie, ale ani nie za lekko, by był to przypadek.

Kise zrozumiał. I wiedział. Wiedział o wszystkich niewypowiedzianych sprawach, o których mówiły mu te głębokie, aksamitne oczy i palce splatające się z jego własnymi.

.

* * *

.

* „Mały Książe".


End file.
